Frontier in Fairy Tail
by sakura365
Summary: This is my first story. After three months coming back from the Digital World, they come back together at Shibuya station, where they first went to the Digital World. But instead of returning there, they ended up in Earthland, where the rowdiest guild is ever known. This takes place a week before the Oracion Seis arc in Fairy Tail. (Haitus)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Into the World of Magic

At Station, a young boy with brown hair and eyes wears a yellow T-shirt with a black "D"-like symbol in chest, under a red jacket with a pocket on each side of chest, light brown gloves, white socks, orange and red sneakers with white soles, and a light brown cap over where his goggles are, he is Kanbara Takuya, is standing in front of the elevator that brought him and his friends to the underground station where Trailmon were waiting for the children who would come into the Digital World.

"Geez, where is everyone?" Takuya impatiently question. Then he hears a boy's voice.

"Takuya nii-chan!" Takuya looks up and sees a young boy with short brown hair, green eyes, wears a mustard-colored shirt under a white V-neck shirt with short sleeves, a dark green collar and dark green trimmings at the sleeves and the bottom. He also wears yellow shorts with two pockets at the front and red suspenders hanging loosely from the sides, orange socks and white and green sneakers. On his head, he wears an oversize orange newaboy cap. He is Tomoki, running toward Takuya.

"Tomoki!" Takuya smiles at the sight of seeing his friend again and Tomoki stops when he got near Takuya.

"Are? Am I the first one here?" Tomoki asks Takuya.

"Yeah. The rest of them aren't here yet. Takuya explain. Then they hear two voices.

"Takuya!"

Takuya and Tomoki sees three boys and a girl running toward them. One of the boy long black hair which is tied in a ponytail and dark blue eyes. He was a blue jacket with yellow stripes on the sleeves over a yellow T-shirt with a blue neckline and sleeve trimmings, grey pants that end at his ankles,long blue socks, and white sneakers with blue strips. On his head, he wears a blue bandana with dark grey stripes. The other boy looks like first boy but he has short black hair and dark blue eyes. He wears a red long-sleeved shirt under a green open button-up shirt with short sleeves, white pants, and green sneakers with yellow streaks. The last boy has spiky brown hair and eyes. He wears an orange shirt under a blue jumpsuit with yellow pockets, white socks, and blue and yellow sneakers. The girl has long blonde hair and green eyes. She wears a pink cap with two point that resembles a cat's ears coming out of it. She also wears white and pink shoes and long purple stockings. She wears a blue and white striped shirt under a pink jacket and pick shirt. Both the skirt and the jacket have white vertical stripes on the sides. They are Minamoto Koji, Kimura Koichi, Shibayama Junpei, and Orimoto Izumi.

"Minna!" Takuya happily exclaim. The four of them stop running and stand in front of Takuya and Tomoki.

"You guys took your time too long!" Takuya scolds them.

"Sorry Takuya." Izumi apologizes to Takuya.

"It's been a long time that we've been together like this." Koichi reminiscent of the past.

"Yeah." Takuya added. Suddenly, the elevator doors open, causing the six of them to be confused.

"Did any of you touched the button?" Takuya asks Koji, Koichi, Junpei, and Izumi, but they shake their heads

"I thought you did."Junpei Told Takuya, and it was his turm to shake his head.

A bright light suddenly appears from the elevator, blinding the six of them.

Earthland, Magnolia

In Magnolia there is a guild called Fairy Tail, the rowdiest guild in Fiore. As usual, the Fairy Tail members are talking to each other until they were immediately interrupted by two members, Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster.

"Take that you pervert!"

"Try again, Flame brain!"

"Do your best, Natsu." The blue cat, Happy. cheering for Natsu.

"Don't encourage them!" The blonde haired celestial mage, Lucy, yells at Happy. Then a bright light appears on the ceiling of the hall and Takuya, Koji, Koichi, Tomoki, Izumi, and Jumpei fall out of the light.

"Where are we?" Takuya asks.

"Not sure." Koji answered. Unexpectedly, swords appear and float in front of them, pointing their blades at the them.

"Who are you?" The red haired knight, Erza, demanded.

"T-that's-" Takuya about to explain but got interrupted by Master Makarov.

"What's with the ruckus!" Master Makarov yelling.

"Everyone in the building looks up and sees the tiny master on the second floor railing.

"Master!" Lucy exclaims. The Master jumps off the railing to the first floor.

"I see there are newcomers here." Master examines Takuya and the others.

"Ano, can you tell us where we are?" Isumi asks.

" You are in Magnolia, and this is a guild, Fairy Tail." Master explains.

"Fairy Tail?"Tomoki questioned.

"So this place isn't the Digital World..." Koichi stops.

"But a whole entire different world." Koji continue.

"Shouldn't we introduce ourselves first?" Junpei asks.

"Alright you brats, drag them to the stage!" The master ordered the member and all the members immediately drags them to the stage. Once the six of them are on the stage the members are patiently waiting for six them to introduce themselves to them.

"Well introduce yourselves." Master asks them and they look at each other and Takuya shrugs his shoulders.

"I'm Kanbara Takuya."

"Minanoto Koji."

"Kimuta Koichi."

"I'm Hini Tomiki."

"I'm Orimoto Izumi.'

"I'm Shibayama Junpei."

"What kind of magic do you guys use?" Lucy asks.

"That's..."Takuya hesitated. Then six ball of lights appear in front of Takuya, Koji, Koichi, Tomoki, Izumi, and Jumpei. Once the six of them touches the ball of light, they change their shape into their Digivice.

"Our Digivice." Takuya exclaims. After they grab their Digivice, they see different symbol on each of them.

"Our Spirits!" Izumi also exclaims. Then, Takuya looks at his friends and they nod at him.

"Yosh. Minna, watch carefully what we're going to do." Takuya tells the Fairy Tail members.

"What are you planning to do? Erza asks.

"We're going to show you our evolution." Takuya explains.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Explanation of the Digital World

Previously on Frontier in Fairy Tail:

After Takuya and the rest touches the six spheres, they change their shape into their Digivice and once they grab their Digivice, they see the symbols of their Spirits and decided to show their transformation to the Fairy Tail members.

 _"Yosh. Minna, watch carefully what we're going to do." Takuya tells the Fairy Tail members._

 _"What are you planning to do?" Erza asks._

 _"We're going to show you our evolution." Takuya explains._

* * *

Takuya brings his hand up and a digicode ring appears, surrounding his hand. Koji, Koichi, Tomoki, Izumi, and Junpei follows Takuya's action.

"Spirit Evolution!" They exclaim at the same time. Then all six of them scan their digicode and the digicode start circle around them, surrounding their body. Once the digicode diappears everyone in the building see Agnimon, Wolfmon, Löwemon, Chakmon, Fairymon, and Blitzmon.

"Warrior of Fire, Agnimon." Takuya as Agnimon.

"Warrior of Light, Wolfmon." Koji as Wolfmon.

"Warrior of Darkness, Löwemon." Koichi as Löwemon.

"Warrior of Ice, Chakmon." Tomoki as Chakmon.

"Warrior of Wind, Fairymon." Izumi as Fairymon.

"Warrior of Thunder, Blitzmon." Junpei as Blitzmon.

"We are six out of ten legendary warriors of Digital World." Agnimon explains to the Fairy Tail members who they are. The Fairy Tail members are in shock because they saw six children transform into different humanoid creatures.

"Was that Take Over?" Macao asks.

"No, it looks similar, but the way they transform is different." Mirajane explains.

"What did the six of you do. And what do you mean legendary warriors of the Digital World?" Master asks the six legendary warriors.

"I said that we are going to show you our evolution. As for the legendary warrior of the Digital World, we will tell you the history of a wold called Digital World." Agnimon expains.

Most of the members swallow their spit and some of them are impatiently waiting for a history of another world.

"A long time ago in Digital World, there are two races waged war at each other. They are the Human digimon and Beast digimon." Wolfmon start explaining.

"Then all of a sudden, an angel digimon named Lucemon appeared and brought peace to the Digital Word." Fairymon continue.

"But, instead of keeping the peace, Lucemon turned tyranny and made the digimon to suffer." Chakmon said.

"At the same time, the ten legendary warriors appear and defeated Lucemon by sealing him at the core of the Digital World, Dark Zone." Blitzmon said.

"After the battle, three angel digimon, Cherubimon, Ophanimon, and Seraphimon, came and kept the peace and protected the Digital World." Löwemon finishes the history of the Digital World.

"You said 'kept', what do you mean by that?" Levy questioned.

"Cherubimon got corrupted as a result, he attacked Seraphimon and imprisoned Ophanimon in his castle." Fairymon explains.

"Soon after, Cherubimon wants more power and decided to collect Digital World's source of life, digicode." Blitzmon continue.

"That's terrible!" Lucy exclaims.

"But Ophanimon realized what Cherubimon was doing, she decided to call upon the children of the Human World to save the Digital World." Wolfmon continues explaining.

"Out of numerous children, we were chosen by the Spirits of the ten legendary warriors." Agnimon finishes the explanation.

"Sugoi!" Happy exclaims. Then the digicode appears and surrounds the legendary warriors body, reverting back to Takuya, Koji, Koichi, Tomoki, Izumi, and Junpei.

"But aren't there times that you want to go home?" Gray asks.

"Yeah, but I'm glad that we went to the Digital World." Tomoki answered.

"Why?"

"After realizing our mistakes and flaws, we were able to change." Junpei said.

"Like the time at the digimon school when you tried to bribe the children with chocolate to be friends with Tsunomon?" Izumi asks Junpei.

"Junpei, you actually did that?" Takuya also asks. Junpei immediately blushes out of embarrassment.

"Would you shut up! That was back then!" Junpei yells at Takuya. Making the everyone in the building start to laugh, but it got interrupted by Master from clearing his throat.

"This may be sudden, but do all of you want to go home?" Master asks Takuya and the others.

"Well, I don't mind staying on this world for a while." Takuya says nonchalantly.

"Us too." Koji added.

"Well then. If you want, you can always join Fairy Tail." Master offered.

"Is it okay?" Izumi asks.

"Yes. In this guild, we are a family. It doesn't matter if we are blood related or not, we always support each other and help each other. That is Fairy Tail." Master explains to them.

"Family..." Tomoki repeatedly.

"That kind of like us." Takuya says. The five of them agree with Takuya that they are like a family during their adventure on the Digital World.

"So what is your answer going to be?" Master asks.

They look at each other and nod.

"We'll join."All six of them said at the same time and Master starts to grin.

"Excellent. Let's party!" Master announces to the members and they all get excited especially Natsu.

Later, Mirajane gives Takuya and the others the guild mark for Fairy Tail. For Takuya, his mark is on his back right hand and the color is red, Koji's mark is on his right fore arm and the color is white, Koichi's mark is on his left fore arm and the is black, Tomoki's mark is on his back left hand and the color is light blue, Izumi's mark is on her left stomach area and the color is light pink, and Junpei's mark is on his upper right arm and the color is yellow.

"Hai. Now all of you are part of Fairy Tail." Mira smiles while holding the guild mark stamp.

"That wasn't painful I thought it was." Takuya admittedly. Then all of the sudden Natsu starts to yell Takuya's name.

"Takuya! Fight me!" As he stomps on the table.

"Shut up, you're ruining my meal, Flame head." Gray complain to Natsu. Immediately Natsu glares at him.

"Say it to my face,you Popsicle!"

"I'll say it as many times I want!"

Quickly, both of them start to have a fight with each other as Takuya and his friends sweatdrop at the scene.

"Does this usually happen?" Izumi asks.

"Yeah. Try to get use to it. By the way, I'm Lucy."

"Nice to meet you." Izumi greeted her. Suddenly, the party got interrupted by man slammed the door.

"Big trouble!"

"What's the matter?" Master asks.

"There is a black wolf terrorizing the town!" Causing all of the members to be shocked.

"What?!" Master exclaimed. Instantly, Takuya and the others go to the man to get more information.

"What does the wolf look like?" Takuya asks.

"Well, That wolf has two heads on both of its shoulder and has claws above its feet." When the man finished the description to Takuya and the others, they immediately look at each other and start to run out of the guild hall.

"Oi, where are you guys going?" Gray asks.

"Don't worry. Leave the wolf to us, everyone stay here!" Takuya said.

"Matte!" Lucy exclaims as the six of them leave the guild hall to the black wolf.

* * *

For GirlFish: I'll try to make Takuya to be Flamon in the future chapters.


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3: Digimon Battle in Magnolia

Author's Note: Sorry for the wait. I had trouble working on this chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Previously on Frontier in Fairy Tail:

After hearing the news from one of the members, Takuya and his friends goes to the location where the wolf is.

 _"Oi, where are you guys going?" Gray asks._

 _"Don't worry. Leave the wolf to us, everyone stay here!" Takuya said._

 _"Matte!"Lucy exclaims as the six of then leave the guild hall to the black wolf._

* * *

The six of then reach to the location of the wolf and they see the very first digimon that attacked them on the Digital World, Cerberumon.

"Cerberumon!" Junpei exclaims.

"I though Takuya purified him." Izumi said.

"I did." Takuya answers to Izumi and Carberumon notices the six of them, before he starts to attack them.

"He's coming over here!" Tomoki panicked.

"We meed to evolve!"Koji ordered.

" We won't make it!" Koichi yells. Suddenly they hear Natsu's voice.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" A flamethrower hits Cerberumon by the side and the six of them turn and see Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Happy, and Erza.

"Natsu, minna..." Takuya said.

"Why are you here?" Izum asks.

"We want to help you. That's why we came."Lucy explains. Then Cerberumon slowly gets up and begins to growl at Team Natsu.

" We will buy enough time for the six of you to transform*." Erza tells the plan to Takuya and his friends.  
(*To the Fairy Tail members it's a transformation.)

"Heh, do as you like." Takuya said. After that, Cerberumon leaps toward Team Natsu, but they scattered before Cerberumon lands on them.

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu yells as his fists is covered in flames and punches Cercerumon when Natsu got near him.

"Ice Make: Ice Cannon!" Gray yells and fires a ice version of a bazooka. Once the bullet hits Cerberumon, Natsu immediately looks at Gray.

"Don't butt in. He's my prey!" As he glared at him.

"Do you think I care?" Gary said as he sends his own glare.

"You guys! Do you think it's time to fight ourselves!" Lucy yells at the two.

"Shut up!" Both of them turn and yell at Lucy simultaneously.

"Natsu, Gray, stop fooling around and fight!" Erza scolds at the two rivals and made them to be stiff.

"Aye!" Both of them said at the same time. Cerberumon take this chance by opening his mouth and breathed green fire (Hellfire) at Natsu, Gray, and Erza, before the three of them notice. But instead the three of them, Lucy notices the green fire by the time when it envelops them.

"Guys!" Lucy cries for their name while Cerberumon walks toward her. Lucy notices his walking closer to her and she slowly walks backwards. Suddenly he leaps toward Lucy.

"Burning Salamander!" Two fire balls hit Cerberumon in mid-air and hits the ground on his back. Lucy turns around and see Takuya and his friends are transformed to their digimon form.

"Sorry for the wait, Lucy."Agnimon apologized. Then they hear someone slurping in the green inferno where Natsu, Gray, and Erza are and looks at the green flame slowly getting smaller. But really, someone is eating the flames and that person is Natsu, making the legendary warriors and Ceberumon to widen their eyes.

"These flames taste bad." As he continues to eat the flames. Once Natsu finish eating all the flames, they see Erza wearing her Flame Empress armor and Gray standing behind an ice wall that looks like a flower.

"Minna! Mou, if you going to do that, at least do it in the first place." Lucy complaining at them.

"Ahaha, gomen, gomen." Natsu said as he scratches the back of his head. Then he turns away from Lucy to Cerberumon and his hands are lit in fire by his magic. "Where did we left off." Natsu asks cockily.

Then the eyes on Cerberumon's shoulders start to shine purple (Inferno Gate) and portals with green outline open on the ground. Team Natsu and the legendary warriors fall through the portal, into the Dark Area. Once Cerberumon goes into the Dark Area, the portals close and he disappears in the darkness.

"What?" Erza asks as she and everyone looks around cautiously. Suddenly, Cerberumon starts slashing at them in the darkness. After a few slashes, Agnimon catches Cerberumon's front leg. Consequently, Cerberumon opens his mouth and breathes green fire (Hellfire) at Agnimon.

"UWAAAAAA!" Agnimon screams.

"Agnimon!" Natsu calls as the green fire covers Agnimon. But Agnimon counters by punching his mouth, forcing Cerberumon to close his mouth.

"Your flames does not work on me!" Agnimon declares. "HAAAAAA..." He cries. He begins to spin and makes a fire tornado. Cerberumon is caught in it and the fire tornado breaks through the Dark Area to the streets of Magnolia. After that, Team Natsu and the legendary warriors got out of the Dark Area and land on the street.

"Are we back?" Gray asks.

"Look!" Lucy shouts as she points at the fire tornado. The fire tornado breaks and Agnimon kicks Cerberumon.

"Salamander Break!" Agnimon yells as Cerberumon eyes go white and a fire explosion appears on Cerberumon's back. Then Cerberumon's digicode appears surrounding him "Corrupted, evil soul..." Agnimon takes out his Digivice and presses on the side button. Then his symbol for fire appears on the screen. "This Digivice will purify you!" He arches his arm before he begins to scan Cerberumon's digicode. "Digicode Scan!" When he finish scanning Cerberumon's form disappears and his Digiegg is left behind. It disappears.

"Do you think the egg went back to the Digital World?" Fairymon asks.

"Who knows." Blitzmon answers.

Afterwards, the legendary Warriors go back to Takuya and the others and Team Natsu goes toward them.

"What happened to the wolf?" Happy asks.

"Well, after I purified Cerberumon, his Digiegg went back to the Digital World, I think." Takuya explains.

Suddenly, their Digivices start to have a compass-like symbol appears on the screen.

"Children... can you hear me?" A woman's voice asks. Takuya and the others immediately get their Digivices.

"Ophanimon!" They exclaims.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Frontier's Resolve

Previously on Frontier in Fairy Tail:

Takuya and his friends hear Ophanimon's voice through their Digivices.

"Children... can you hear me?" Ophimon's voice says. Takuya and the others immediately get their Digivices.

"Ophanimon!" They exclaims.

* * *

Children..." Ophanimon calls.

"Ophanimon, what is going on? Why is Cerberumon doing here in this world?" Takuya asks.

"I will explain. Some of the digimon from this world have transported to the world that the six of you are in." Ophanimon explains. "Seraphimon, Cherubimon, and I have notice that there are digimon in that world, so we transported the six of you to there.

" _We almost got killed because of that..._ " Takuya and his friends thought as they remember when they landed inside of the Fairy Tail guild hall.

"I am sorry." She apologizes. "We are putting the six of you in danger once again."

"You don't have to apologize." Takuya says. "To be honest, we get bored without any action lately." He admits.

"Takuya's right." Koji agrees and Tomoki nods.

"We want to bring those digimon back to the Digital World." Izumi says.

"Because we are half human..." Junpei trails off.

"And half digimon." Koichi finishes.

"... I understand." Ophanimon says. "Then I will wish you luck and safety."

Ophanimon's symbol disappears on their Digivices and they hear Happy's voice.

"Is Ophanimon the one you told us about the Three Angel Digimon?" Happy asks.

"Yeah." Takuya answers. "During out journey, Ophanimon always help us out. Finding out spirits, Seraphimon's castle, and gave us new powers."

"Sounds like the six of you owe a lot to Ophanimon." Erza points out.

"But saving the Digital World counts as out repayment to Ophanimon and the other digimon who saved up." Tomoki says.

"Anyways let's go back to the guild." Lucy suggests. "Everyone is worried after the six of you took off like that."

They all nod and head back to the guild hall.

* * *

Meanwhile; In the Fairy Tail hall

All the member are restless since Takuya and his friends rush out the guild hall and Team Natsu follows them.

"Are Takuya and the others all right?" Member A asks.

"I'm sure that they will return here." Mirajane reassures.

Then the doors open, causing the members to look over and see Team Natsu, Takuya and his friends.

"We're back!" Natsu yells.

"Okairi, minna." Mirajane greets. "Did everything go all right?"

"Yeah." Takuya replies. "We manage to beat the wolf!" Takuya declares as he giving a peace sign.

"WHAT!?" The members yell.

"You should've seen him." Natsu says proudly. "He literally beat that wolf up."

"He did less destructive, unlike Lizard Brain who always break stuff." Gray says.

"What did you say?" Natsu questions. "Says the one who always taking his clothes off!"

"What?" Gray looks down and see that he isn't wearing his clothes except for his necklace and boxers. "When did this happened!" Gray shouts.

"He doesn't realize himself?" Tomoki asks.

"He has a habit of stripping his clothes off before he realize." Mirajane explains.

"That's sounds stupid." Koji says.

Lucy laughs nervously.

"Now since Takuya and the rest came back, let's continue the party!" Master exclaims.

Quickly all the members continues the party as the six children sit at a table.

"Mira-chan! I want another beer!" Macao orders.

"Me too!" Wakaba also orders.

"Hai~!" Mirajane replies.

"Mira! I want another barrel!" Cana orders.

"You drink too much, Cana." Mirajane says.

"Man that girl can drink." Takuya points out as the six of them look at the barrels behind Cana.

"I wonder how she handles that much." Izumi wonders.

Mirajane walks over to the table where the six children are.

"Cana is the biggest drinker in this guild. If it's a drinking contest, she'll definitely win." Mirajane explains.

"That's crazy!" Junpei exclaims.

"That's how it is in here." Mirajane says and she goes to the counter to get two cups of beer for Macao and Wakaba.

"Still," Koichi starts. "The people in here are cheerful." Koichi says as he looks around the hall.

"Yep." Tomoki agrees. "Everyone in here really having fun."

Suddenly, they hear something crash. They turn their head and see Natsu and Gray are fighting.

"Oi! Natsu, Gray, stop making a ruckus!" Member A says.

"He's right!" Member B says.

"SHUT UP!" Natsu and Gray yell and kick the two members, which they land on the other members. Causing and all out brawl to start. Then one member lands on a cake that Erza is going to eat, subsequently breaking the fork in her hand and joins into the fray.

"... What just happened?" Takuya asks.

"This always happens every time." Lucy says as she walks towards them with Happy.

"You mean everyone fighting each other is normal!" Tomoki exclaims.

"Well, if you define normal for this guild." Lucy says.

"That's what Fairy Tail is!" Happy declares.

Takuya then starts to laugh, making his friends to look at him.

"Takuya?" Izumi calls.

"Man, this guild is crazy!" Takuya points out.

* * *

Author's note: Hey everyone! I know this is a short chapter, but I did everything I can for it. Also, I want to ask you if I should go straight to the Oracion Seis arc or do it slowly until I get there. Please review if you want me to do one or the other. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I'M REALLY SORRY FOR THE WAIT!? I was busy writing/typing other chapters for my other stories I made. Here's the new chapter right here! Enjoy~

* * *

Chapter 5: The First job  
Takuya and Tomoki side

Previously on Frontier in Fairy Tail:

 _The members resume the party, but it became an all-out brawl between the members and the six children were dumbfounded by their craziness of the guild._

* * *

Two days later; inside the guild hall

Takuya and his friends are in front of the Request Board looking for a job they want to do.

"There are so many jobs to do." Izumi says. "How can we choose one job for us?"

"Well, if it's involved with digimon, then we hace to go with that." Takuya says.

"But how can we tell is the job is involved with digimon?" Junpei asks.

Then the screen of their Digivices starts shining and they take them out. As soon as they take out their Digivices, a hologram compasses points at the three separate jobs. "Koji's and Koichi's Digivices point at the one on the top left corner, Junpei's and Izumi's Digivices point at the one on the bottom, finally Takuya's and Tomoki's Digivices point at the one on the center.

"Looks like we're splitting up into three groups of two." Takuya points out before he takes the job the he is going with Tomoki.

"Yeah." Koji says as he takes the job that he is going with Koichi and Izumi takes the job that she is going with Junpei.

"Let's tell Mira that we're going on these jobs." Izumi suggests.

"Okay." Takuya agrees.

"Takuya!" Levi calls as Takuya and Tomoki turn around and see Team Shadow Gear is walking towards the two.

"Levy, Jet Droy!" Takuya calls.

"Did you pick a job yet?" Levi asks.

"Yeah. Tomoki and I are about to tell Mira that we're going on this job."

"About that, can we come with you two?"

"Eh?" Both Takuya and Tomoki say.

"I heard what you did two days ago from Lu-chan." Levi explains.

"Ah, you mean the fight two days ago?" Takuya recalls.

"Yep. And I want to see with my own eyes of what you can do."

Takuya begins to think about it and both he and Tomoki look at each other before they nod.

"All right." Takuya says. "But if it gets dangerous, then run away."

Don't worry about me. I can hold on my own with my magic." Levi reassures.

"And we'll protect Levi." Let declares as Droy nods his head.

"Okay, okay." Takuya says. "Let's go to tell Mira that we're going on this job."

Takuya, Tomoki and Team Shadow Gear go to the counter where Mirajane is and Takuya tells her that they are going to this job request.

"Okay, I'll notify them that you are going there." Mirajane says.

"Thanks, Mira." Takuya says and turns around to Koji, izumi, Junpei, and Koichi. "We'll see you later, you guys."

"Yeah." Koji replies and brings his arm up and Takuya bumps it with his own arm. After that, he, Tomoki, and Shadow Gear exit the guild happ and go to the Magnolia Train Station to go on the train to their destination.

"So Takuya, what kind of job we're doing?" Levi asks.

"Well, the request said, 'Help us defeat a devil.'" Takuya reads the request paper, causing Jet and Droy to go pale.

"D-devil…!" Droy exclaims.

"It's probably someone dressed up as a devil." Jest concludes.

"Tomoki and I thought it was a digimon." Takuya says.

"Why's that?" Levi asks.

"We fought a digimon called Icedevimon." Tomoki says. "In the past, he ate digimons' data and he was inprisoned under Chrubimon's castle. But Koichi-san purified him and turned into a digi-egg.

"Well, he made Koji to be in danger." Takuya adds.

"I meant to ask you two." Levi says. "Both of your elements are fire and ice, right?"

"That's right." Takuya and Tomoki reply.

"Then don't you two fight like Natsu and Gray?"

"Nope. Takuya onii-chan took care of me when I felt lonely." Tomoki answers.

"Also, I have a little brother with the same age as Tomoki." Takuya adds.

"Now that I think about it, Takuya onii-chan and Koji-san used to fight each other."

He—h. I never expected that."

"I got to admit, we did fight a few times, but the biggest fight was planning to attack Duskmon." Takuya says as he remembers. "At that time Koji asked me, 'Why did you come to the Digital World?' I didn't had my answer back then, but when I returned to the Human World, my form wasn't human and wasn't digimon either. Also, I saw myself before going to the Digital World. I thought that if I stop myself, I wouldn't come to the Digital World in the first place. But I realized that I had my friends waiting for me over there so I decided to finish what we started: to save the Digital World."

"That's right, Takuya onii-chan." Tomoki says.

"What else did you two fight?" Levi asks.

"Making burgers to see which one taste better and when we were in an island called Wandering Island, we fought for which side were good or bad."

"Sides? What do you mean by that?"

"The Human Digimon and the Beast Digimon, they were conflicting each other on the island, but that was a trap. A digimon called Murmuxmon was planning to resurrect an evil ancient Digimon, Ornismon."

"Why?"

"For revenge. One of our friends told us that he was banished from the Digital World for his malice towards the Digital World."

"Then what happened to the digimon that got defeated?"

"Don't worry. Digimon won't die, they go back into digi-egg and they will reborn."

"That's good. The Digital World sounds interesting. I'd like to hear more."

"Yeah. When we go back to the guild, we'll tell you more. Right, Tomoki?" Takuya asks Tomoki.

"Yep." Tomoki replies. "Hey, how much longer until we reach to the town?"

"It won't be long. It'll be two more stops until we get there." Levi answers.

"Might as well relax and enjoy the ride then." Takuya says as he leans back.

"This feels like riding on Trailmon again." Tomoki points out.

"Trailmon?" Levi repeats.

"Trailmon is a train digimon." Tomoki says.

"There are different types of Trailmon. They're probably running around the Digital world right now."

"Hmm. The Digital World sounds interesting." Levi says.

* * *

~Two stops later~  
At the station

Takuya, Tomoki, and Team Shadow Gear get off the train before Takuya stretches his arms out from the ride.

"Finally, we're here!" Takuya exclaims.

"Let's meet the client." Levi says.

"Client?" Tomoki repeats.

"The person who then this request." Levi shoes the request paper at Takuya and Tomoki. "Meeting with the client is the priority during the jobs."

"He—h." Both Takuya and Tomoki say.

"Let's go."

"Okay!" The two warriors agree and they go to meet the client along with Team Shadow Gear.

~Later~  
At the Mayor's residence

"I welcome you, Fairy Tail wizards." The Mayor says.

"Can you tell us more about this request?" Levy asks.

"Yes. It all started a week ago. Some creature came out from the forest near here and requests for food supply. At first we refuse, but if we don't fulfill that creature's request this town will be destroyed." The Mayor explains.

"Didn't you try to get rid of it?" Takuya asks.

"Yes. Some men decided to do that and entered the forest, but a few days later, only one came out and muttered, 'Devil.'"

"Where is this forest?" Tomoki asks and the Mayor points beyond the window that shows a forest.

"That is the forest that the devil lives."

"Then let's go!" Takuya declares.

"Yep!" Tomoki agrees.

"You're right." Levi also agrees.

"But we're dealing with a devil, you know." Droy says.

"Your friend is right." The Mayor says and looks at Takuya and Tomoki. "Especially you two."

"Don't worry! We may not look like it, but we're strong." Takuya says.

* * *

~Later~  
In the forest

Takuya, Tomoki, and Levi are walking through the forest as Jest and Droy are following them carefully looking at their surroundings.

"H-hey." Jet calls. "Are you sure we're going on the right path?"

"What are you talking about?" Takuya questions. "This is the only path in this forest."

"I guess you're right. Right, Droy?"

"Y-yeah." Droy replies.

"Jet, Droy, if you hesitate like that, you won't handle jobs like this." Levi points out.

Then they hear leaving rustling, scaring both Jet and Droy. Once it stops, both of them calm themselves down.

"I-it was just the wind…" Jet stutters.

"I-I thought something was in there." Droy adds.

"No." Takuya says in a serious tone. "We're not alone here."

Both Takuya and Tomoki take out their Digivice and the leaves rustle even more, surprising Team Shadow Gear. Then Takyua and Tomoki see something coming towards them and they turn around before jumping towards Team Shadow Gear.

"Look out!" Takuya and Tomoki shout and make them to duck down. Once something or someone passes them, Takuya, Tomoki, and Team Shadow Gear see a man with tattered bat-like wings, read claws on his right arm and many belts crosses over his arms.

"It seems those foolish humans send more men to defeat me." He says and he turns around and sees the Fairy Tail members.

"Are you the devil that want the supply from the town?" Levi questions.

"A devil you say? It's true that I request for supplies to sustain by body." He admits.

"Who are you?" Takuya questions.

"My name is Devimon. I will bring darkness to this world and rule over it!"

"We won't let you!" Takuya and Tomoki exclaim and data rings appear around their hands before they start to scan the data ring. "Spirit Evolution!" They shout and the ring begins to surround them. Once the rings disappear, Takuya and Tomoki are transformed into Agnimon and Chakmon."

"Agunimon." Takuya, Agnimon says.

"Chakmon." Tomoki, Chakmon says.

"So you two are the human who transformed into Digimon." Devimon says.

"Let's go, Chakmon." Agnimon says.

"Okay, Agnimon." Chakmon replies.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Devimon vs. Agnimon and Chakmon  
Takuya and Tomoki side part 2

Previously on Frontier in Fairy Tail:

Devimon appears before Takuya, Tomoki, and Team Shadow Gear before Takuya and Tomoki transformed into Agnimon and Chakmon.

 _"So you are the humans who transform into Digimon." Devimon says._

 _"Let's go, Chakmon." Agnimon says._

 _"Okay, Agnimon." Chakmon replies._

* * *

Both Agnimon and Chakmon stands in front of Team Shadow Gear and stare at Devimon.

"Now then. Which one of you will be my servant?" Devimon asks and both Agnimon and Chakmon tense up.

"Levi, Jet, Droy, this guys is really dangerous." Agnimon tells them.

"How can you tell?" Levi asks.

"As digimon, our senses are different from humans. That's why we can tell that this guy is dangerous." Agnimon explains and Jet and Droy swallow their saliva and a bead of sweat slowly goes down on their face. "So it's dangerous for us to attack him recklessly."

"What is wrong?" Devimon asks. "If all of you will not attack, then I will start! Death Hand!"

Devimon unleashes a blast of dark energy from his hand at Agnimon, Chakmon, and Team Shadow Gear. However, Agnimon and Chakmon both shield Team Shadow Gear.

"Agnimon! Chakmon!" Levi calls out.

Both Agnimon and Chakmon are struggling Devimon's attack as their feet dig in the ground.

"Oh? I am impressed that you last this long." Devimon says and he stops his attack. "It will be a pity that I have to finish you all here."

"What did you say?" Agnimon questions.

"Join me to rule this world."

What makes you say that?" Chakmon questions.

"I have the ability to do so."

"We won't let you!" Agnimon and Chakmon exclaims and charge at Devimon.

"Burning Salamander!" Agnimon yells and launches two fire punches.

"Snow Bomber!" Chakmon yells as he fires snowballs from his launcher at Devimon.

However, neither attacks have no effect on Devimon as he brushes them off like they were nothing.

"What!" Agnimon exclaims as he and Chakmon widen their eyes.

"Is that all you two have?" Devimon questions.

"Then how about this! Slide Evolution!" Agnimon shouts and streams of data surrounds Agnimon as he grows bigger. Once the rings disappear, Team Shadow Gear sees dragon, bird-like creature, replacing Agnimon. "Vritramon."

"Agnimon…?" Levi calls.

"It's Vitramon." He says as he looks at Levi from the corner of his eyes.

"What just happened?" Jet asks.

"It looks like he switched forms." Droy says.

"It's something like that." Chakmon says. "Do you remember when we mention Human Digimon and Beast Digimon?" Team Shadow Gear nod their head, remembering the two children said. "Us, the Ten Warriors have two spirits. One of them is Human Spirit and the other is Beast Spirit."

"So basically, Takuya switched his spirit from Human Spirit which is Agnimon to Beast Spirit which is Vritramon?"

"Yeah."

Vritramon and Devimon stare at each other before the armor on Virtramon's forearms, Rudriya Darpana, rotates as he aims at Devimon.

"Crorona Blaster!" Vritramon exclaims as he fires lasers at Devimon. Devimon flies upward to evade the lasers as Vritramon continues to fire at Devimon. "Wait!" Vritramon follows Devimon upward with his fire wings as Team Shadow Gear and Chakmon watches them.

"Hey, Chakmon." Levi calls. "Can you follow them up there?" Levi asks.

"I can't. I don't have the power to fly." Chakmon says. "But I can support Vitramon."

"Support?"

"Slide Evolution!" Streams of data surrounds Chakmon and enlarges as Team Shadow Gear watches as Chakmon grows. Once he stops growing, the data disappears and they see a giant beast holding axe in the beast's hands. "Blizzarmon."

"So…" Droy trails off.

"So…" Jet follows.

"BI—G!" Both of them shout.

Meanwhile, above the forest

Vritramon continues to fire Crorona Blaster at Devimon as he flies away.

"Are you continuing to run away, Devimon!" Vritramon questions and Devimon smirks before diving into the trees as Vritramon stops flying. "Where did he go?"

As Vritramon looks around, Devimon appears behind him and about to attack Vritramon.

"Death Claw!" Devimon exclaims.

"What!" Vritramon exclaims and turns around as Devimon thrusts his hand into Vritramon's chest, causing Vritramon to shout in pain.

"Avalanche…" Devimon turns around and see Blizzarmon coming towards him. "Step!" Blizzarmon exclaims and chops Devimon making him to let go Vritramon. "Vritramon, are you all right?" He asks as Vritramon pants.

"Yeah… thanks Blizzarmon."

"Onore." Devimon says. "I almost have you."

"Do you really think it will be that easy to get us?" Vritramon says. "Let's go, Blizzarmon!"

"Okay, Vritramon!" Blizzarmon replies and Vritramon's body is suddenly on fire.

"Fire Storm!" Vritramon exclaims and releases a fire tornado towards Devimon.

"Glatschere Torpedo!" Blizzarmon exclaims and the extensible hair on his head flies towards Devimon and stabs him as Devimon is in fire. He then falls into the forest as Vritramon flies into the forest and lands on the ground before seeing a digicode appears around Devimon.

"Slide Evolution!" Vritramon exclaims and streams of data wraps around him as he goes back to Agminon. "Corrupted, evil soul…" He says and takes out his digivice before pressing the button. Then his symbol appears on the screen. "This Digivice will purify you!" he arches his arm and begins to scan Devimon's digicode. "Digicode Scan!" When Agnimon finishes scanning, Devimon's form disappears and his Digi-egg is left behind before it disappears.

"Agnimon!" Levy calls out and Agnimon turns around as he sees Team Shadow Gear and Tomoki running towards him.

"Hey!" Agnimon calls out as they run towards him before they slow down to a stop in front of him.

"Is Devimon gone?" Levi asks.

"Yeah. His Digi-egg disappeared just now."

"That's good." Jet says.

"Now that's done, let's go back to the town." Droy says.

"Okay." Levi agrees and they begin to go back to the town. Suddenly, Agnimon collapses as he reverts to Takuya.

"Takuya-niichan!" Tomoki shouts getting Team Shadow Gear's attention.

"Takuya!" Levi exclaims and checks on him.

"What's wrong?" Droy asks.

Tomoki then remember Devimon's attack on Vritramon. "It was Devimon's attack!"

"Huh?" Levi says.

"When I was going to help Vritramon, Devimon attacked him!"

"So that's why Takuya is like this." Levy says as she looks at the unconscious Takuya. "For now, we should go back to the town."

"Yeah." Jet agrees and Levy puts Takuya's arm around her neck and puts her hand on his hip before they begin to go back to the town.

Once they got back to the town, they went to the mayor's office to tell him that Devimon is gone.

At the mayor's office

"So, have you defeated the demon?" They mayor asks.

"Yes. One of our friend confirmed that." Levy says.

"Thank you very much! I am really thankful for what you have done."

"It was nothing. After all, it was Takuya who got rid of him.

"Speaking of your friend, is he all right?" The mayor asks seeing the unconscious Takuya.

"Probably."

"What about the reward?" Jet asks.

"Oh yes." The mayor takes out the reward money. "Here is the reward."

"Thank you very much. Umm… If it's not much trouble, can we stay for the night?" Levy asks.

"Of course."

* * *

~Later; sunset~

Team Shadow Gear, Takuya, and Tomoki are staying in two separate room as Takuya is lying on the bed with his hat off and a wet cloth on his forehead. In addition, Levy is watching over him is case of Takuya waking up. Then Tomoki enters the room as Levy turns her head to the boy.

"How is Takuya-niichan?" Tomoki asks and Levy shakes her head.

"Takuya hasn't woken up yet." Levi says.

"Oh…"

"Tomoki, was there a time that you can't do anything?"

"There was." Tomoki answers. "Before we met Koichi-san and got out Beast Spirit, Izumi-san's and my Spirit were stolen by another Legendary Warrior called Grottemon."

"Your Spirit were stolen by another Legendary Warrior?!"

"Yeah. It took a while, but we got them back before a group of digimon called Tocanmon stole out Digivices except Izumi-san's."

"That sound troublesome." Levy says. "But how did you get them back?"

"We got them back at a place called Akiba Market thinking that the Tocanmon sell them. We split up to look for out Digivices and I found them at a shop that run by a digimon, Nanomon. But in order to get them back, I have to find something valuable."

"So what happened next?"

"Well, a lot had happened after that and I didn't find anything valuable so I came back empty handed. But when I got there another Legendary Warrior called Arbormon destroyed the shop and I saved Nanomon. Then Nanomon gave my Digivice back and it was then I got my Beast Spirit."

"Wow. Sounds like you guys had a great adventure."

Shortly silence fills the room before Tomoki speaks up. "I can watch over Takuya-niichan for tonight."

"Eh? But–"

"Leave it to me." Tomoki cuts Levy off as she stares at him.

"Okay." Levy says and stands up to leave the room. "Try not to go to sleep on the job."

"Un!" Tomoki says as he nods and Levy leaves the room. Tomoki then goes towards the bed where Takuya is lying on before he sits on the chair that Levy sat on.

* * *

~Takuya's dream~

 _"Where am I…?"_ Takuya thought as he sees the darkness around him. Suddenly, he sees six figures standing in front of him. _"Who are they?"_

The figures then attacks his friends and Team Natsu as they fall to the ground.

 _"STOP IT!"_

* * *

~Outside the dream~

Takuya suddenly sits up as cold sweat appears and he pants heavily.

"A… dream?" Takuya says and notices the sun is already up. "How Long have I been sleeping?"

"Mmm…" Takuya turns his head and sees Tomoki lying on the side of the bed as he starts to wake up. Tomoki then lays his eyes on Takuya who is sitting up. "Takuya-niichan!" Tomoki exclaims.

"Yo…" Takuya greets.

"Are you all right now?" Tomoki asks.

"Yeah, How long was I out?"

"All day yesterday."

"That explains why I'm so hungry right now."

"Then let's have breakfast. Levy and the others probably ate already."

"Okay." Takuya says as he gets off the bed and grabs his hat to put it back on his head. As both Takuya and Tomoki exit the room, Team Shadow Gear exits their room and they look at each other, especially at Takuya.

"Takuya, you're already woke up?" Levi asks.

"Sorry that I made you worried." Takuya apologizes and Levy shakes her head.

"We're your guildmates. Of course we'll be worried for you."

"Anyway, did you two eat anything yet?" Jet asks.

"Not yet." Tomoki replies. "What about you guys?"

"Us either." Droy replies.

"If you like, you can join us for breakfast." Levy suggests.

"Really?" Takuya quickly asks.

"Yep."

"All right! I'm so hungry right now."

"Then let's go."

Takuya and Tomoki nod their heads before the both of them and Team Shadow Gear go to the dining room.

"Takuya-niichan, do you thing everyone else is doing okay?" Tomoki asks.

"Knowing them, they're probably fine." Takuya replies.

"Yeah, you're right."

* * *

Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. I was busy with making the other stories so I had trouble finishing this chapter. Anyway, I have a favor to ask you. Which pair do you want to have action in the next chapter? Junpei-Izumi pair or the twins? please review if you decided on which one.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The First Job  
(Izumi and Junpei side part 1)

Previously on Frontier in Fairy Tail:

 _"Takuya-niichan, do you think everyone else is doing okay?" Tomoki asks._

 _"Knowing them, they're probably doing fine." Takuya replies._

 _"Yeah, you're right."_

* * *

~A day before~  
Fairy Tail Guild Hall

As Koichi, Izumi, Junpei, and Koji watch Takuya and Tomoki leave to go their job with Team Shadow Gear, Alzack and Bisca approach them.

"Yo." Alzack greets them, getting the four attentions.

"Alzack-san, Bisca-san." Izumi calls.

"Have you guys picked a job yet?" Bisca asks.

"Yes. Junpei and I are going on the same job. "Izumi replies.

"It's the same goes for us." Koichi says referring him and Koji.

"Then, Izumi, Junpei, do you want to come with us?" Bisca suggests.

"Is that all right?" Izumi asks.

"Yep."

"In that case, Koichi, Koji, we'll join with you two." Erza says as they see Team Natsu.

"Erza." Koichi calls. "Okay."

"We'll be happy to join you." Koji says.

"That's great!" Lucy says.

"What kind of job did you guys picked?" Gray asks.

"What we picked said, 'A woman devil and two chrysalis-like monsters are abducting the men. Please save them.'" Izumi reads.

"Ours said, 'Two ogres are attacking the town.'" Koichi reads.

"Fighting ogres…. That's interesting." Natsu says.

"Why do we always get the monster job request." Lucy whines.

Bisca looks at the request to see where the request located.

"This town…" Bisca trails off.

"What's wrong, Bisca-san?" Izumi asks.

"We've been to this town before."

"Really?" Junpei asks.

"Yeah. Well, there are times that when the job request is done, another request come from the same location."

"As for us…" Gray looks at the paper that Koichi is holding. "We just need to take a carriage ride to go to our request location."

"There's no way I'm getting on a carriage!" Natsu exclaims.

"You will get on if you like it or not." Erza orders.

"Aye!" Natsu replies in a high voice.

"Why does Natsu refuse to go on a carriage?" Koji asks.

"Natsu has motion sickness when it comes with transportation." Happy answers.

"Ah. So that's how it is." The four children say.

Later, Izumi, Junpei, Bisca, and Alzack are meeting up at the train station as Koichi, Koji, and Team Natsu are waiting for a carriage for the two groups to go to their respective destination.

In the train station, Izumi and Junpei are waiting for Bisca and Alzack to gather their things.

"Sorry for the wait!" Bisca shouts.

"Did you have everything you need?" Izumi asks.

"Yep."

"Then, let's go!" Junpei exclaims and they get on the train before it departs the station as the four find a seat.

"Hey. While we wait until we get there, can you tell us how you got your powers?" Bisca asks.

"For me, I got Spirit at a place called Breezy Town." Izumi says.

"As for me, I got mine at a factory. But we don't choose out spirits." Junpei says.

"What do you mean by that?" Alzack asks.

"It was actually the Spirits that chose us to be the legendary warriors."

"But weren't there times that you can't control the Spirits?" Bisca asks.

"Oh that? The only times when we lost control with the Spirit was soon after when we got out Beast Spirit. But only Izumi-chan can controlled it like it was no problem." Junpei explains.

"How in the world can you do that?" Alzack questions.

"That is a girl's secret." Izumi replies and they hear the train whistles, indicating that they are approaching a town.

"Looks like our stop is coming up." Bisca points out as she stands up with Alzack.

"Already?" Izumi asks.

"Yeah. So let's get ready to get off."

With that said, Bisca and Alzack exit the car as both Izumi and Junpei quickly follow them, Once the train reaches to the station, the four get off the train and exit the station. After that, they go to the client's residence while they look around to see that there are less men of the town.

"Looks like the request wasn't kidding." Alzack says.

"Yeah." Bisca agrees.

"Izumi-chan, if you get scared, you can always leap into my arms." Junpei tells her.

"It's fine." Izumi bluntly says causing Junpei to hangs his head.

When they reach to the client's residence, the receptionist leads them to the client.

"Sir, the Fairy Tail wizards came." The receptionist says.

"Let them in."

The receptionist opens the door letting Bisca, Alzack, Izumi, and Junpei in.

"Welcome, Fairy Tail. I am the mayor of this town and I see familiar faces."

"It's been a while." Bisca and Alzack greet.

"Can you tell me about the request?" Izumi asks.

"Yes. It all suddenly happened. That woman devil with her servants came here and demands for the men. Of course, I refuse but her servants abduct them making the town into this state."

"Don't worry, mayor. We'll deal with that woman devil and her servants." Junpei says.

"Thank you…!"

* * *

~Later~

The four leave the town to find the cave around the area.

"Let see… According to the mayor, the cave should be around here." Bisca says as she looks around and Izumi turns her head before she spots something.

"Isn't that it over there?" Izumi asks as she points to the cave.

"It looks like it." Alzack says and they get closer to the cave. Once they get closer to the cave, Bisca notices dragged marks going into the cave.

"It looks like our target is in here." Bisca says.

"Then let's go in." Junpei says and the three nod their heads before all of them enter the cave.

As they run through the cave, they see lights of the end of the corridor.

"Look over there!" Bisca shouts.

"Is that where the woman devil is at?" Junpei asks.

"There's one way to find out." Alzack says.

"When they get closer to the light, they see a lot of men trap in cages as the two chrysalis-like monsters with tentacles extends from their back.

"What the heck is that?" Alzack questions.

"A digimon?" Izumi questions.

Just then, they hear an obnoxious laugh from the other side of the room. There they see a dark witch with a long crimson claws and long black wings that acts as a cape.

"It looks like those foolish humans decided to call for help, but all I see are a couple of young men." The witch says.

"What?!" Alzack questions.

"For some reason, I don't like that digimon." Izumi says.

"Yeah. Me too." Bisca agrees.

"Where are my manners. I am Ladydevimon. And the two guarding the cages are my servants, Crysalimon."

"Why are you doing this?" Junpei questions.

"Why? Hmph. In order for me to sustain my body, I have to absorb emotional energy." Ladydevimon says.

"Why you–"

"Wait Junpei." Izumi cuts Junpei off as she walks in front of him. "I'm fighting this digimon."

"Izumi-chan?" Junpei calls and fire envelops Izumi's body which scares him.

"Until I beat her, my anger won't disappear!"

"O-okay. Then I'll deal with those guys over there."

"Al, deal with them over there with Junpei." Bisca tells him indicating the two Crysalimon.

"Bisca?" Alzack calls.

"I'll beat that woman to a pummel!"

"All right." Alzack says and both him and Junpei go to face the Crysalimon.

"Let's go, Izumi!" Bisca shouts.

"Are you ready, Junpei?" Alzack asks.

"Yes!" Izumi and Junpei reply and a digcode ring appears around their hand before scanning it. "Spirit Evolution!" Izumi and Junpei shout and the ring begins to surround the two. Once the ring disappears, Izumi and Junpei transform into Fairymon and Blitzmon.

"Fairymon!"

"Blitzmon!"

"Let's go, Bisca-san!" Fairymon exclaims.

"Okay!" Bisca replies as both of them charge at Ladydevimon.

"Alzack!" Blitzmon calls.

"Yeah!" he replies as both of them charge at the two Crystalimon.

With Fairymon and Bisca

As Fairymon flies towards Ladydevimon, Bisca aims her gun at her.

 **"Guns Magic. Wide Shot!"** Bisca shouts as many targets around Ladydevimon and fires a bullet which splits apart and strikes in the area. "Did I got her?"

However, Bisca sees a shadow through the smoke as it disperses, showing Ladydevimon with no injuries.

"Your attack has no effect." Ladydevimon says.

"Brezzo Petalo!" Fairymon shouts as she throws long, thin tornadoes erupting from her fingertips at Ladydevimon sending her to the ground but stops in the air.

"Oh? It looks like my attack worked, Obaa-san." Fairymon says as Ladydevimon glares at her.

With Blitzmon and Alzack

Blitzmon punches one of the Crysalimon as Alzack shoots at the other one.

"Geez, how hard are these guys?" Alzack questions.

"We have to hit them even herder!" Blitzmon suggests and claps his hands together. "Thor Hammer!" He shouts as Blitzmon dynamically swings his hands down on the Crysalimon. However, the attack has no effect on the digimon and wraps its tentacles on Blitzmon and lifts him up in the air.

"Blitzmon!" Alzack calls out as he defends himself from the second Crysalimon's tentacles.

With Fairymon and Bisca

Ladydevimon charges towards Fairymon.

"Darkness Spear!" Ladydevimon exclaims as her left hand turns into a long spike to impale Fairymon, but she flies away dodging the attack. "Darkness Wave!" Ladydevimon releases countless bats at Fairymon as she turns around before hitting the attack which sends Fairymon to the wall behind her.

"Fairymon!" Bisca calls out and Fairymon tries to peel herself off the wall until Ladydevimon grabs her by the neck and lifts her up.

"What's wrong? Is this all you have?" Ladydevimon mockingly questions as Fairymon grabs the digimon's arm at holds her neck.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The First Job

(Izumi and Junpei Side Part 2)

Previously on Frontier in Fairy Tail:

Izumi, Junpei, Bisca, and Alzack enters a town that a devil woman and her two servants has been kidnapping men from the town and the four found out that devil was Ladydevimon and two Crysalimons. However, in the midst of the battle, Fairymon and Blitzmon are corner by them.

* * *

Lavydevimon still holds Fairymon by the neck as one of the Crysalimons still holds and Alzack still fighting the second Crysalimon.

"What's wrong? Is this all you got?" Ladydevimon mockingly questions.

"But you shouldn't look away at your opponent!" Bisca says as she holds a rifle in her hands. "Guns Magic. Stinger Shot!" She shoots a bullet and surrounds Ladydevimon causing it to explode along with the digimon and Ladydevimon let go of Fairymon as she flies away from the digimon.

With Blitzmon and Alzack

Crysalimon then squeezes Blitzmon with its tentacles making Blitzmon to cry out in pain.

"Guns Magic. Spark Shot!" Alzack shouts as he shoots the two Crysalimon with his gun, causing the two Crysalimon to be electrocuted and one of them let go of Blitzmon.

"Slide Evolution!" Fairymon and Blitzmon shout and the digicode envelop the two as they get bigger. Once the Digicode disappears, Fairymon changes into Shutumon and Blitzmon changed into Bolgmon.

"Shutumon!"

"Bolgmon!"

Ladydevimon sees Shutumon floating in front of her.

"I think it's about time we finish this." Shutumon says as Bolgmon looks down at the two Crysalimon.

"Alzack, you might have to move away!" He warns the wizard.

"Okay!" Alzack replies.

Shutumon spreads her arms out as red energy balls appears on her hands and feet.

"Gilgamesh Slicer!" Shutumon shouts as she cuts Ladydevimon and the atmosphere around her to pieces.

Meanwhile, Bolgmon aims his cannon at the two Crysalimon as he begins to charge electricity.

"Field Destroyer!" Bolgmon shouts as he fires an extremely, high-speed positron laser from the cannon on his head.

Ladydevimon screams out in pain and her digicode appears surrounding her.

"Slide Evolution." Shutumon exclaims as she goes back to Fairymon. "Through a fresh wind…" Fairymon says and grabs her digivice. "This Digivice will purify you into a beautiful and just soul!" She exclaims as she presses the button causing her symbol of wind to appear on the screen. "Digicode Scan!" When she finishes scanning, Ladydevimon form disappear and her digi-egg is left behind before it disappears.

As Bogmon's attack hits the two Crysalimon, their bodies begin to have cracks and begin to break apart. Then a digicode appears surrounding them.

"Slide Evolution!" Bolgmon exclaims as he goes back to Blitzmon. "Soul dyed in evil…" Blitzmon says as he grabs his digivice. "My thunder will purify you!" Blitzmon then pressed the button, causing his symbol of thunder to appear on the screen. "Digicode Scan!" When he finishes scanning, the Crysalimons' forms disappear and their digi-eggs are left behind before they disappear.

"Good job, Blitzmon." Alzack says as Blitzmon turns to him.

"Yeah."

"You did great, Fairymon." Bisca says as Fairymon floats down.

"Thanks. But we should free the men from the cages." Fairymon says.

"Yeah." Bisca agrees.

Both Bisca and Fairymon go to the cages and begin to free the men from the cages.

* * *

~Later~

The four comes back to the town with the abducted men as Fairymon and Blitzmon revert to Izumi and Junpei. Once they reach to the town, the men and the townspeople reunites each other. The townspeople begin to party that night in the middle of the town as the Fairy Tail members are the main guest.

This is amazing!" Junpei exclaims as he stuffs himself with food.

"Yeah. The food here taste good." Izumi says.

"Keep on eating. There's more where that come from." One of the men says.

"You better not chock yourself, Junpei." Alzack tells the boy.

"You did it again. I must thank you again." The mayor speaks towards Bisca.

"You should thank those two." Bisca says pointing at Izuki and Junpei. "Those two save those men and beat the woman."

"You are right. I' am surprised at their age they are wizards."

"Those two and their friends been through a lot before they join Fairy Tail."

"I see."

* * *

~Next morning~

The Fairy Tail members stand in front of the townspeople along with the mayor.

"Once again let me thank you." The mayor says.

"You don't have to. We were doing the job." Izumi says.

"But…" Junpei starts but Izumi elbows into his stomach cutting him off.

"Let's go." Bisca says and the four leave the town as Izumi drags Junpei by the collar of his shirt and the townspeople say their thanks at them.

* * *

A/N: I know what you're thinking, "Why is this chapter shorter than my other chapters?!" For your information, this is all I can do for this battle. I won't give promises, but I will do my best for the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The First Job  
(Koji and Koichi side Part 1)

A/N: Since we finish Takuya/Tomoki side and Izumi/Junpei side, let's get into Koji/Koichi side.

* * *

~A day before~  
In the carriage

After Team Natsu with Koji and Koichi separate from Bisca and Alzack with Izumi and Junpei, Team Natsu and the twins get on the carriage due Natsu's dismay to go to their request location.

During the ride, Lucy stares at the twins as she notices something.

"Hey, are you two twins?" She asks.

"Yeah/Yes." Koji and Koichi reply.

"But why are your last names different?"

"Our parents are divorced. Our mom took me…" Koichi starts.

"And our dad took me and got remarried." Koji finishes.

"Then how did you two find out?" Happy asks.

"Our grandma told me about Koji and when I saw him, I didn't have the courage to talk to him." Koichi says.

"As for me, it was when Koichi was an enemy as Duskmon and he told me about our relationship." Koji says.

"But back at the guild you transformed into Löwemon."

"Löwemon is the purified version of Duskmon. Cherubimon was manipulating me and forced me to fight my own brother." Koichi answers as he clutches his hands.

"Koichi…" Lucy trails off unable to comfort him.

"Koichi." Erza calls. "Don't you think it was fate that you came to the Digital World?"

"Eh?"

"You were able to talk and fight with Koji, didn't you? You were able to take a step forward between you and Koji."

"Are you saying that from experience?" Lucy asks causing Erza to blush a little.

"Oh, I can see it." Gray announces as he looks out the window. Then the others except Natsu look out the window and see the town before them.

Once they reached to the town, they get off the carriage before it leaves.

"Let's go and meet the client." Erza says and the rest of the team nod their heads before going to the client's residence.

As they walk through the sidewalk, they see ruined buildings and broken walls.

"This is horrible." Lucy says.

"Looks like those ogres went wild." Gray points out.

"A―H! I want to beat them up!?" Natsu exclaims.

"Aye!" Happy agrees.

"Then let's hurry to go to the client." Erza says and they quicken their pace to go to where the client is.

"Once they got there, Team Natsu about to enter the building when Lucy notice both twins are not following them.

"What's wrong, you two?" She asks.

"You guys can go in. We'll be waiting out here."

"What are you talking about?" Natsu questions.

"We'll guard the building in case of those ogres come. While you guys meet with the client." Koji says.

"That sounds plausible." Erza says. "All right. We'll leave it to you, Koji, Koichi."

"Leave it to us." Koichi follows and Team Natsu enters the building.

Just then, they hear a girl's voice screams and the two turn around and see a long, blue-haired girl being tripped and face-planted to the ground.

"Hey, are you all right?" Koji asks as he and Koichi check on her.

"Yes." The girl replies as she gets up and when she sees the twins, the girl becomes flusters. "I'm sorry."

"Are you really fine?" Koji asks.

"Ah, yes!"

"That's good. I'm Koichi and this is Koji." Koichi introduces.

"Koichi-san and Koji-san. My name is Wendy Marvel."

"Why are you doing in this town?"

"I was looking around since there weren't enough jobs at my guild."

"But isn't dangerous for you to be travelling alone?" Koji asks.

"Don't worry. I have a friend came with me…" Wendy trails off and realizes something. "That's right! I have to find her!"

"Do you need help to look for your friend?" Koichi asks.

"It's fine. She probably looking for me right now. After all it's my fault from separating her."

"Good luck." Koji says catching Wendy's attention." Looking for your friend."

"Hai!" Wendy replies before she quickly walks away to find her friend.

"Hey!" Koji and Koichi turn around and see Team Natsu coming towards them.

"How did it go?" Koichi asks.

"It went well." Erza replies. "The client told us the location where the ogres would be."

"Where?" Koji asks.

"They're in the forests that's close from here." Gray replies.

"Then let's go."

Before they could go to the forest entrance, they hear people screaming and they see smoke rising to the sky.

"What's going on?!" Koji questions.

"Let's hurry!" Erza exclaims and they rush to where the commotion is.

"Erza." Koji calls. "When we get there, can you guys evacuate the people?"

"Why do you asks?" Erza asks.

"Koichi and I will face those ogres to distract them."

"Understood."

"What?! I want to fight the ogres!" Natsu exclaims.

"Those ogres might be digimon. There's no telling what could happen." Koichi points out.

"If Koji and Koichi are right, we will have to leave the ogres to them." Erza says.

"All right. You two better beat those ogres up!" Natsu tells the twins.

"Yeah!" Koji and Koichi reply.

Once they reach to the battlefield, they see two ogre-like monsters wreck the buildings with their clubs. Also, the ogres are two different color. One is green as the other is red.

"That's right, run!" The green ogre shouts.

"Like weak humans, you are!" The red ogre adds.

Just then, they hear a young girl crying and see a girl sitting down as she cries.

"This is bad!" Koichi exclaims and both him and Koji quickly get their digivice as the data rings surround their hand.

"Spirit Evolution!"

"When the ogres are in front of the girl, they are about to swing down their clubs at the girl, but two figures block the clubs. The girl looks up and sees one of them looks like a white wolf as the other one looks like a black lion.

"Wolfmon."

"Löwemon."

Wolfmon looks back at the girl and asks. "Are you all right?"

Then the girl nods answering his question.

"Lucy! Get her out of here!"

"Okay!" Lucy replies and rushes to the girl. "It's all right now."

"Who are you?" The girl asks.

"We're Fairy Tail. You don't have to worry now."

"This way!" Gray shouts.

"Hurry!" Erza also shouts.

Natsu, Gray, and Erza lead the people in the area as Lucy carries the girl in her arms.

"Saa, let's get started." Wolfmon says.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The First Job  
(Koji and Koichi Side part 2)

Previously on Frontier on Fairy Tail:

As soon as Team Natsu and the twins enter the town and meet the client, they hear commotion in the town and found that the digimon ogres are the cause.

* * *

As Team Natsu evacuate the towns people, both ogres and Wolfmon and Löwemon stare at each other.

"Who are you guys?" Wolfmon questions.

"I'm Ogremon." The green ogre says.

"I'm Fugamon." The red ogre says.

"We're Ogremon and Fugamon Brothers." Both of them says.

"Why are you doing this?" Löwemon questions.

"Why are we doing this?" Ogremon repeats before he and Fugamon look at each other before laughing aloud.

"What's so funny?" Wolfmon questions.

"There is one reason we're doing this. It's our nature."

"Even though this world isn't the Digital World?" Löwemon says.

"Whether it's the Digital World or the Human World, we will destroy things in front of us." Fugamon says.

"In that case…"Löwemon trails off.

"We'll have to stop you." Wolfmon finishes before he and Löwemon charges towards Ogremon and Fugamon. "Licht Seiger!"

"Ewig Schlaf!" Both Wolfmon and Löwemon hold their weapons―Wolfmon holds a laser sword and Löwemon holds a spear―while charging at the two ogre-like digimons.

The two sides clashes as Wolfmon is against Ogremon and Löwemon is against Fugamon through the forest and Wolfmon points his gauntlets at them.

"Licht Kugel!" Wolfmon shouts and releases a burst of light energy from the gauntlet and hits the ground in front of Ogremon and Fugamon causing both of them to stop and look back at Löwemon and Wolfmon who has his gauntlet pointing at them.

"The next one won't miss." Wolfmon says.

"Tch." Ogremon clicks his tongue as both sides stare at each other but soon got interrupted by Wendy as pops in by tripping herself between them.

"Ouch." Wendy says.

"Wendy…?" Löwemon calls.

"Why is she here?" Wolfmon questions.

"That voice…" Wendy says and looks at Wolfmon and Löwemon.

"Chance!" Ogremon and Fugamon shouts causing Wendy to look at them before she panics.

"Wendy!" Löwemon shouts as he rushes to her as Wendy covers herself with her arms and closed her eye. When she doesn't feel anything, Wendy opens her eyes to see Löwemon protecting her with his shield in front of him with Ogremon and Fugamon's clubs on it.

"Wendy, are you all right?" Löwemon asks.

"Koichi-san…? Yes." Wendy replies.

"Wendy! Hurry and get out of there!" Wolfmon tells her causing Wendy to look at him.

"Koji-san? R-right!" She replies before she stands up and runs away from the area.

Then, Löwemon pushes the two digimon forward before he jumps back, landing next to Wolfmon.

"Let's go, Fugamon." Ogremon says.

"Okay." Fugamon says and both of them charge towards them as Wolfmon and Löwemon get their sword and spear ready.

However, when Fugamon takes a step forward, the ground give way as he falls into it.

"Fugamon!" Ogremon calls into the hole.

"All right!" Wolfmon and Löwemon turn their heads to see Team Natsu coming out from the trees.

"It worked!" Lucy exclaims.

Lucy and you guys…" Wolfmon trails off.

"What are you guys doing over there?" Löwemon asks.

"After we evacuate the people, we set up traps in this forest." Lucy replies.

"Mostly Lucy made them." Happy adds.

"Hey, Fugamon! Are you okay!" Ogremon shouts into the hole.

"Ite… What kind of idiot made a hole here?" Fugamon questions.

"You're the one who fell for it!" Ogremon retorts.

"Ah! You're right!"

"Looks like that red ogre isn't a sharp tool in the shed." Happy says.

"Like flame-brain." Gray says.

"What?!" Natsu questions.

Then Fugamon jumps out the hole and lands next to Ogremon.

"I won't fall for your tricks next time!" He exclaims.

"Then…" Erza says and requips her sword."… try to defeat us!"

Ogremon and Fugamon then charge towards Team Natsu, Wolfmon and Löwemon when Gray puts his right fist into his palm as cold mist of coming off.

 **"Ice Make…"** Gray begins and puts his hand on the ground. **"Floor!"** Immediately, the ground is covered in ice and both Ogremon and Fugamon slip their feet as they flail their arms before both of them fall.

Dammit! Ogremon says as he and Fugamon sit up and see Erza jumping into the air.

"Requip!" Erza says as she switches her armor into Heaven's Wheel armor. "Dance, my swords!" She then hovers into the air and swings her sword outwards, summoning a circle of swords around her. "Circle Sword!" Erza yells and sends the swords around her spinning at an incredible speed before being launched at Ogremon and Fugamon, sending them flying and crying out in pain.

When both of them land, they immediately got into a net trap.

"Wh-what the heck is this?!" Ogremon and Fugamon shout as they thrash around the net as Natsu steps forward.

"With a flaming right hand and a flaming left hand… When you combine them together…" Natsu slams both of his hands together and a fire ball forming together as he then holds it above his head and yells out as it begins growing bigger and bigger. "Try and eat some of this! **Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!"** Natsu yells out as he throws the giant fire ball towards the two trapped digimons, subsequently, breaking and burning several trees in front of him.

"Natsu! That's going overboard!" Lucy shouts at him.

"Aye!" Happy says.

"Really?" Natsu asks sincerely.

"Why are you so…" Lucy trails off as she puts her hand on her face as both Wolfmon and Löwemon have sweatdrops behind their heads.

Just then, the broken and burned limber begins to move catching everyone's attention as the limber moves away revealing Ogremon and Fugamon with burn marks all over their bodies.

"That was close." Ogremon says.

"They actually survived that?!" Lucy questions.

"What are their bodies made of?" Gray also questions and then both Wolfmon and Löwemon step up.

"Leave those two to us." Wolfmon says.

"All right." Erza says and both of them charge at Ogremon and Fugamon as the two digimon stand back up before the two legendary warriors clash Ogremon and Fugamon (Wolfmon vs Ogremon and Löwemon vs Fugamon).

Wolfmon and Löwemon push their opponents back, separating from each other.

"Go! You two!" Natsu shouts.

"Aye!" Happy shouts.

Wolfmon continues pushing Fugamon until he puts his feet down and swings his club at Wolfmon but Wolfmon sees this and dodges the swing by leaping backwards.

"Licht Seiger!" Wolfmon shouts as he draws out his laser sword before charges towards Fugamon before clashing their weapons.

Meanwhile, Ogremon is swinging his club at Löwemon but Löwemon has his shield to block the club as he steps back from each swing.

Ora, ora! What's wrong? Where's that spunk of yours go?!" Ogremon questions as he continues to hit Löwemon's shield. After receiving the last swing, his back touches a tree and he turns his eyes at it before looking back at Ogremon when he has his club skyward about to swing it down at Löwemon. However, Löwemon rolls away to his left as Ogremon strikes the tree causing it to timber down.

 _"This guy…"_ Löwemon thought.

Wolfmon and Fugamon are still clashing their weapons and then they come to a standstill trying to push one or the other.

 _"…Strong!"_ Wolfmon thought.

 _"But!"_ Wolfmon and Löwemon thought when Wolfmon jumps back and Löwemon charges Ogremon.

Wolfmon points his gauntlet at Fugamon before shooting light energy at the digimon causing him to fly backwards as he cries out in pain.

Löwemon tries to stab Ogremon but he dodges the attack and swings his club at Löwemon, disarming his shield when Löwemon about to use it. Seeing his shield to disappear, Löwemon looks back at Ogremon and stands up straight.

"What are you going to do now you don't have your shield?" Ogremon questions.

Löwemon opens his armed hand causing his spear to disappear before he crosses his arms as he gathers energy in the jaws of the lion head and his chest.

After receiving shots by Wolfmon, Fugamon flew off and got back on the ground causing him to be trapped in a net again.

"Now this is the end!" Wolfmon shouts as he charges at the trapped Fugamon with his laser sword.

Endlich Meteor!" Löwemon shouts as he uncrosses his arms, releasing a wave of golden energy from his chest at Ogremon flying him back into a tree.

At the same time, Wolfmon quickly slices Fugamon as he slides past him as he also cut the net. Fugamon falls on the ground when his digicode appears surrounding him.

"Soul that squirms in darkness…" Wolfmon says and grabs his Digivice and presses the button causing his symbol of light to appear on the screen. "The holy light will purify you!" He then begins to scan Fugamon's digicode. "Digicode Scan!" When he finishes scanning, Fugamon's form disappears and his digi-egg is left behind before it disappears.

As Ogremon receives Löwemon's attack, he slides down the tree and lies there when his digicode appears surrounding him.

"Corrupted, wicked hearts…" Löwemon grabs his Digivice. "Sleep in the darkness you were born from." He then presses the button, causing his symbol of darkness to appear. "Digicode Scan!" When he finishes scanning, Ogremon's form disappears and his digi-egg is left behind before it disappears.

* * *

Where Team Natsu are

The team looks at the spot where Wolfmon and Löwemon left to fight Ogremon and Fugamon as they wait for their return and the sun goes down.

"It sure is quiet." Gray says.

"Yeah." Erza agrees.

"I hope nothing happened to them." Lucy says.

"Ah!" Happy shouts getting their attention as they see Koji and Koichi walking towards them.

"Koji! Koichi!" Lucy calls as both of them stop in front of the team. "Are you two all right?"

"Yeah."

"By the looks of you two returned, both of you defeated them, correct?" Erza asks.

"Yep. They're not as tough as their looks." Koichi says.

"Is that so. Then let's inform the client about this."

Everyone in the area nod their heads before exiting the forest and going to the client's residence. On their way there, Koichi spots Wendy at the corner of his eyes.

"Koji." He calls getting his brother's attention.

"What is it?" Koji asks and sees Wendy before turning back to the team. "Can you guys go without us?"

"It's fine but why?" Lucy asks.

"There's some business we need to do."

"All right, but make it fast." Erza tells the two.

"Don't worry." Koichi replies and the team leave Koji and Koichi behind as they both go to Wendy.

"Yo." Wendy turns around to see Koji and Koichi standing in front of her.

"Koji-san. Koichi-san." Wendy calls. "Thank you for saving earlier."

"But why were you there in the first place?" Koichi asks.

"When I was still finding my friend, I heard noises in the forest so I went there to see if anyone got hurt, but…"

"You know that's dangerous if you popped in like that." Koji tells her.

"I'm sorry. Ano, what were they?" Wendy asks.

"They were digimon." Koichi answers.

"Digimon?"

"Yeah. There is a world that digimon live called Digital World. All of the digimon called Digital World."

"But why those digimon come to this world?"

"We don't know. All we know is that some of the digimon came here from the Digital World." Koji says. "But if those digimon cause destruction to this world then we'll have to fight."

"Koji-san…" Wendy trails off.

"You're right. It's not like we're forcing ourselves to do this, we chose to fight." Koichi says.

"Koichi-san…"

"Even though we said that we already done this before." Koji points out as he refers to back when they were still travelling around the Digital World.

Eh?"

"You're right." Koichi agrees. "By the way, Wendy."

"Ah, hai?" Wendy replies.

"Aren't you still looking for your friend?" Koichi asks.

"That's right!" Wendy exclaims and bows at Koji and Koichi. "Thank you again!" Wendy quickly straightens her back and leaves the twins.

"Let's go." Koji says.

"Yeah." Koichi replies and both of them go to the client's residence.

"Hey, Koji." Koichi calls.

"What?"

"Do you think we'll see her again?"

"Who knows. It depends on where we go."

"You're right. But I have a feeling that we'll see her again soon."

"If you say so."

Once they got there, they see Team Natsu exiting the building as Lucy notice them.

"Koji. Koichi." She calls as the twins go up to them.

"Sorry we took so long." Koichi says.

"It's no problem. We already got the reward without destroying any buildings for once." Lucy emphasizes since its most of her team destroys part of a town. "Also, it's getting late, we should find an inn to stay for the night."

"It's a good thing that the client knows someone who owned an inn for us to stay for the night." Gray says.

"That would be a good thing. We've been fighting those digimon all day." Koichi says and Koji nods his head agreeing him.

Then the group goes to the inn that they are staying for the night and got their rooms. Later, they all fall asleep as then Koji's face scrunches up as he sees a dream.

* * *

~Koji's dream~

 _"Where am I?"_ Koji thought as he sees the darkness around him. Suddenly, he sees six figures standing in front of him. _"Who are they?"_

Then he sees a large purple snake biting on Agnimon who is in front of Erza.

* * *

~Outside the dream~

"Takuya!" Koji shouts as soon as he opens his eyes and sits up on the bed. He then looks around to see that everyone is still asleep inside a room of an inn. "Oh… It was just a dream." He says and looks down. "But…"

One by one, they all wake up and exit the inn before finding a carriage to go back to Magnolia and once again Natsu's dismay at the transportation before it departs the town with the group. As the carriage goes to Magnolia, Natsu is in a state of a motion sickness and the rest of the group stares at him as Koji also stares at him but soon moves his head to the outside at the passing view. Once the carriage reaches Magnolia, the group exits the carriage before they go back to Fairy Tail as the carriage leave the town.

"Do you think Takuya and the rest came back?" Koichi asks.

"Who knows." Koji replies as he shrugs his shoulders. "Knowing them, they already came back."

"You're right."

When they reach to the guild, Erza opens the doors and Lucy greets their guild mates.

"We're back!" She shouts as they all walk into the guild.

"Welcome back!" Mirajane greets back.

Koji-san! Koichi-san!" Koji and Koichi turn to see the rest of his friends are sitting at a table.

"Looks like everyone did well." Koichi says.

"Yeah…" Takuya says and looks down as Koji notices this.

"But the digimon we fought was strong. He even tried to recruit us to be his side." Tomoki says.

"Seriously? There were a few digimon at our side." Junpei says.

"And one of them acts like a snobbish old lady." Izumi adds.

As they talk to each other, Koji approaches Takuya.

"Is there something wrong?" Koji asks causing Takuya to look at him. "Earlier, you didn't act like yourself."

"…I had a dream." Takuya says.

"A dream?" Koji repeats and Takuya nods.

"In that dream, I saw everyone is being attacked by six people."

"Six?"

"What's wrong?"

"It's just that I also saw six people in my dream and you were bitten by a snake."

"You're dream sounds like mine."

Both Takuya and Koji look at their friends chatting away.

"Let's not tell the others. It will give them unnecessary concern." Koji suggests.

"Yeah." Takuya agrees when suddenly, Natsu hangs both of his arms on Takuya's and Koji's shoulder.

"What are you two talking about?" Natsu asks.

"Nothing!" Takuya replies.

"Really?"

"You're squeezing us." Koji says.

As Takuya and Koji struggle to get out of Natsu's arms, the four children laugh at the three.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the wait! I had serious trouble making this chapter! Also, I'm planning to bring the Oracion Seis Arc in the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Alliance

~A week later~  
In a forest

A large money, Hanumon, jumping one branch and another as the Frontier kids already turned into their digimon form chasing it.

"Wait you!" Agnimon shouts.

"We have to catch that digimon before it comes back to the town." Fairymon says as she and Blitzmon fly next to him as Agnimon, Wolfmon, and Chakmon are running.

"Leave it to me!" Chakmon says before he inhales. "Frozen Wind!" Chakmon shouts as he blows cold wind from his mouth at the runaway digimon freezing its legs causing Hanumon to fall from the branch.

"Good job, Chakmon." Blitzmon complements and Chakmon give him a 'V' sign.

Hanumon manages to get up and begins to break the ice with its large bone-like weapon.

"Oh no you don't. Licht Kugel!" Wolfmon shouts as he shoots the light energy at the digimon's back, hitting it.

"Burning Salamander!" Agnimon yells, launching two fire punches.

"Mjölnir Thunder!" Blitzmon yells as he strikes the ground, sending lighting though it at the Digimon with Agnimon's attack which sends Hanumon further forward in front of them.

"Ewig Schlaf!" Löwemon shouts as he dives straight at it with his spear pointing at it, stabbing straight through Hanumon causing its digicode to appear as Löwemon jumps as he lands in front of it.

"Corrupted, wicked hearts…" Löwemon grabs his Digivice. "Sleep in the darkness you were born from." He then presses the button, causing his symbol of darkness to appear. "Digicode Scan!" When he finishes scanning, Hanumon's form disappears and its digi-egg is left behind before it disappears.

"Che. I want to finish that digimon though." Agnimon says.

"Sorry about that." Löwemon apologizes.

"Now then…" Fairymon says before she reverts to Izumi. "…let's go back to the town to collect the reward."

The rest of the group revert to their human form and Takuya puts his hand on his hip.

"You're right. All right, let's go back!" He shouts before they begin to go back to the down.

Unknown to them, a crow like creature is flying overhead as he watches the battle before it disappears.

* * *

~The next day~  
At the Fairy Tail guild

The frontier kids enter the building as their guild mates are gathered together.

"We're back!" Takuya announces and Lucy turns around to see them.

"Welcome back. Did the job go well?" Lucy asks as the kids walk to her.

"Yeah. It went really well." Takuya replies when Tomoki notices a large chart floating in front of them.

"What's that?" Tomoki asks.

"Ah, Welcome back." Mirajane greets after hearing their voices. "This is an organization chart of the Dark Guilds."

"Yes. I drew it." Reedus says.

"When you look at it overall, there are quite a lot of them." Erza says.

"Are Dark Guilds the ones you told us before?" Izumi asks.

"Yeah, but why?" Lucy asks.

"Because lately it seems like their activity has increased." Mirajane says causing question marks to fly off from the frontier kids' and Lucy's head. "We have to strengthen the bonds between guilds."

"What's the big oval?" Gray asks.

"Juvia knows. It is the Baram Alliance." Juvia answers. "The Baram Alliance is the most powerful force of Dark Guilds, combining the three guilds of Oracion Seis, Tartaros, and Grimoire Heart." Over on a table, both Natsu and Happy are eating their favorite meals as Natsu notices this. "Each of them have a number of associated guilds, and they control the world of Dark Guilds. Then there's the guild that acts independently of the rest, Raven Tail."

"Huh? Eisenwald?" Lucy questions and she moves her eyes to Erza.

"Yes. That's the guild that Erigor was in." Erza confirms.

"So that was one of the guilds associated with Oracion Seis, huh?" Gray says.

"There's a lot of manes that I remember up there…" Wakaba says.

"Aren't there some that used to be official guilds too?" Macao questions.

"Ghoul Spirits, the one that the Raijin Tribe destroyed was also one of them." Mirajane adds.

"And the guilds Juvia and Gajeel-kun destroyed when we were in Phantom were all from Oracion Seis!" Juvia also adds.

"Please don't go smiling about it…" Gray says.

"Uh-oh… I hope they're not angry…" Lucy trails off as she has hug her arms and trembles.

"Don't worry 'bout it! There's nothing to fear! From the rumors I hear, they've only got six members!" Wakaba exclaims.

"Damn, how small a guild is it?" Macao questions.

"But with only six people, they're a member of the strongest organization." Mirajane points out.

"Eh?! How strong are those guys?!" Takuya questions.

"About that Oracion Seis…" All of the Fairy Tail members turn around at the familiar voice to see Master Makarov standing at the doorway. "We're going to attack them."

At the sudden declaration, they all gasp of shock except for Natsu and Happy who are finishing their food.

"Welcome back, Master!" Mirajane greets causing the rest of the members to fall over. "How was the regular meeting?" She asks when Lucy gets up.

"Way to miss the point!" Lucy exclaims as she has her hand on Mirajane's shoulder.

"Master, what are you talking about?" Erza asks.

"At the regular meeting the other day, we discussed the recent activity by Oracion Seis. As it is not something we can ignore, we decided that some guild has to fight them." Makarov explains.

"You pulled the short straw again, Gramps?" Gray questions.

"And Fairy Tail will take on that role?" Juvia asks.

"No… The enemy this time is too powerful." Makarov replies as he goes down the stairs. "If it were only us, then afterwards the Baram Alliance would retaliate only here. And that is why we have formed an alliance ourselves."

"An Alliance?" The Fairy Tail members repeat.

"Fairy Tail! Blue Pegasus! Lamia Scale! Caitshelter! These four guilds will each send out members to strike these guys down!"

"But we could handle it ourselves no problem! Or actually, I could even handle it myself!" Natsu exclaims.

"Naïve fool! The Master is thinking about the consequences afterwards!" Erza scolds him.

"So… Wait a second… The enemy only has six members, right? How crazy powerful are these people then?"

* * *

~Later~

On a road, a purple boar is pulling a carriage and a cart of Erza's things with the selected members of Fairy Tail.

"Why do I have a feeling like something really bad is going to happen? And wait… Why am I participating in this again?!" Lucy questions as she, the rest of Team Natsu and the Frontier kids are sitting in the carriage.

"It's not a picnic for me either, you know. Stop complaining." Gray says and Lucy pouts as Happy follows when they look at the motion sick Natsu.

"Even we were chosen." Tomoki points out.

"The master chose who went." Erza says. "Shouldn't we be happy he trusts us with this duty?"

"But when it comes to fighting, there's Juvia or Gajeel…" Lucy points out.

"Well, the two of them had other jobs to do." Happy says when Natsu slides down to the floor.

"So… are we… there yet?" Natsu asks weakly before his face bloats.

"In the end, it's the usual gang with Takuya's group." Lucy says.

"Don't you think that's for the best? This will be the first time teaming up with other guilds. The first thing that's important is forming better ties with the other guilds." Erza says.

"I wonder if it works out." Takuya says.

"I can see it!" Happy announces getting the others except Natsu's attention. "There's the meeting place!"

In front of them, is a large pink mansion as the middle part of the building has a heart shaped window with more hearts on the ceiling.

Once they get there, they all get off the carriage with their things and enter the mansion.

"This place's décor is seriously creepy…" Lucy says.

"This is Master Bob's villa, from Blue Pegasus." Erza says.

"Him?" Gray questions as he remembers what Master Bob looks like and pales. "I-I'm not so good with him…"

"Now, now, don't go there. He's powerful enough to give our own master a run for his money, despite…" Erza says as she also pales.

"I see…" Lucy trails off.

"Are we there yet?" Natsu asks.

"Yes, we're here, Natsu." Happy replies.

"Get rid of that sickness already, Natsu." Takuya tells the Dragon Slayer.

"Yes, you've arrived!" A voice says.

"Arrived!" Two others follow.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey! Welcome!"

"Welcome!"

"Fairy…"

"Fairy…"

"Tail…"

"Tail…"

"…folks!"

In front of them are three people standing under a spot light as the Fairy Tail members wonder who they are.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!"

"We…"

"…are the representatives chosen…"

"…from Blue Pegasus,"

"Trimens!" The three of them says.

"Hibiki of the Hundred Nights!"

"Eve of the Holy Night!"

"Ren of the Silent Night."

"Trimens from Blue Pegasus?! How cool! And the one called Hibiki, he's always at the top of the 'I wish he were my boyfriends' ranking in Weekly Sorcerer! You're that Hibiki Laytis!" Lucy exclaims and looks at Natsu and Gray.

"Crap! I forgot to put on clothes!" Gray exclaims as Natsu leans on a pillar next to Gray causing Lucy to sigh in disappoint.

"Those guys? Not a chance…"

"Are they really that popular?" Tomoki asks.

"It seems so." Izumi replies they look at Erza who is surrounded with the Trimens.

"Your beauty doesn't do the rumors of justice." Hibiki flirts.

"How do you do, Titania?" Eve asks.

"Now, come this way." Ren says as Lucy watches this with wide eyes.

Immediately, Even and Ren carried a couch with a large heart in the middle as Hibiki leads Erza to it.

"Have a hot towel." Hibiki says as he presents it in front of her.

Then Even pushes a table in front of her and sits down. "Are you hungry?" He asks.

"No…" Erza says.

"We have cake. How about some?" Hibiki asks.

"I'll pass."

"What's going on here?" Lucy questions.

"I was wondering the same thing." Izumi says.

"You two… Have a seat yourself." Ren says and approaches both of them. "And hey… You two are just too damn cute."

"E–h?" Lucy says as Izumi stares at him.

"What's with them?" Gray questions.

"Who are they?" Natsu also questions.

"Weren't you paying attention?" Takuya questions the two.

"Let's work together for this plan. We need to combine our strength and…"

"So cute…" Eve says. "That demeanor of yours… it's wonderful. I've always looked up to you."

Ren brings drinks for Lucy and Izumi who are staring at it before looking at him.

"I-It's not like I made it specially for you two, or anything…" Ren says.

"Now he's tsundere?!" Lucy exclaims as Izumi tries the drinks.

"Molto buono!" Izumi exclaims as she puts her left hand on her cheek.

"Come… You must be tired from your long journey. Sped tonight with us…" Hibiki begins and he and his fellow members kneels in front of the girls.

"…forever."

Lucy, Erza, and Izumi stare at them with wide eyes and hanged mouths with sweat drops on the side of their heads.

"Guests…" A voice says getting their attention. "Stay right where you are."

"What's that silk smooth voice?" Lucy questions as she shivers.

"It's Ichiya-sama!" Ren exclaims.

"I-Ichiya?" Erza stutters as Izumi notices this.

"Erza?" She calls.

"It has been quite a while, Erza-san…" Ichiya says.

"I can't believe it… You're joining us?" Erza questions as she trembles in fear.

"I've longed to see you, My Honey. Ichiya is here, at your service!" Ichiya says as he makes a pose.

"'My Honey'?!" Lucy and Happy repeats shockingly then they see Erza trembles as sweat appears all over her face.

"Erza is…" Happy begins.

"…shaking!" Lucy finishes.

"What an unexpected…" Ichiya begins and slides down the ramp on the stairs.

"What an unexpected…" Trimens repeat.

"…reunion!"

"…reunion!" Trimen then pop the party crackers and Ichiya lands on the pedestal at the end of the stairs.

"Wasshoi!"

"Wasshoi!" Hibiki repeats.

"Wasshoi!"

"Wasshoi!" Eve repeats.

"Wasshoi!"

"Wasshoi!" Ren repeats.

"You're Ichiya-sama's girlfriend?" Trimens asks as they clap at Ichiya and then turn at Erza. "How rude of us!"

"I deny it, with all my might!" Erza yells as she points at them.

"Clean up!" Ichiya yells at his followers and jumps off the pedestal. "We didn't come here to play around."

"Right, Boss! Right, Boss!" Trimens replies as they clean up the mess they made to greet the girls.

"Weren't they calling him 'Ichiya-sama' before?" Lucy questions.

"They're not consistent, are they?" Happy says.

"I heard about you." Ichiya says and points at them. "Erza-san… Lucy-san… Izumi-san… and the rest."

"What do you mean the rest?!" Junpei shouts and Ichiya looks at Lucy before smelling.

"Excellent parfum!" Ichiya exclaims as he points at Lucy with a pose.

"You're freakin' me out, you know…" Lucy says as she shivers in disgust.

"Sorry… I can't really handle him either." Erza says as she steps back. "He may be an incredible wizard, but…"

"Listen up, you crappy Blue Pegasus boy-toys! How about you stop makin' passes at our princesses, huh?" Gray says.

"That's right!" Junpei agrees.

"You men can go home now." Ichiya tells them causing Gray, Takuya, and Junpei to be angry.

"Thanks for coming!" Hibiki says as he bows at them.

"Thanks for coming!" Eve and Ren repeat.

"They send posers like you on an important mission?! I could wipe the floor with you!" Gray exclaims.

"Try us." Ren retorts.

"We're strong." Eve adds.

"A fight? Let me join!" Natsu shouts.

"Stop it, you two!" Erza shouts.

"Erza-san…" Ichiya calls causing Erza to shiver as he gets closer to her. "Your parfum is incredible, as always…"

"Stay away from me!" Erza shouts as she punches Ichiya.

"Men!"

"She went and did it!" Lucy shouts as Ichiya is flown towards to door way as a person is standing there.

"Men…" Ichiya says and the person grab him before freezing Ichiya's head which Gray notices this.

"This is quite the greeting." The person says. "You consider yourselves equal to Lamia Scale?"

"Lyon?" Gray calls.

"Gray!" Lyon exclaims.

"Who is he?" Koichi asks Lucy.

"He's Lyon. He used to train under a master with Gray." She replies.

"So you joined a guild?" Natsu asks but Lyon scoffs before throwing Ichiya at them.

"Men…" Ichiya says and bounces off the ground causing the ice around his head to break and flies backwards. "Men… Handsome men…"

"What the hell are you doing?" Gray questions.

"He started it." Lyon retorts.

"What do you think you're doing with our General?" Ren questions.

"How awful!" Eve says.

"I think all the men should just leave." Hibiki says.

"Oh? Buy there's a woman here as well." A woman's voice says when the carpet starts to rise. **"Doll Attack! Carpet Doll!"**

"Me?!" Lucy shouts as the carpet attacks her. "And wait… That magic…" Then she hears a familiar voice laugh revealing a woman standing next to Lyon. "Shelly! You also joined Lamia Scale?"

"I won't allow you to say you've forgotten me. And please, forget who I was in the past." Shelly says.

"Make up your mind!"

"For Love, I have been reborn!"

"M-More parfum for me!" Ichiya says as he approaches the creeped out Erza.

"Stay back! I'll cut you!" Erza shouts as she requips her spear in her hand.

"Lyon!" Gray growls.

"Gray!" Lyon says.

"Bring it on!" Natsu shouts as the Trimens glare at the two guilds.

"I cannot love you." Shelly says.

"And I hate you too!" Lucy retorts as the Frontier kids have their Digivice in their hands.

"Cease this!" And elderly voice shouts. "We are making an alliance to defeat Oracion Seis! This is not the time to be fighting amongst ourselves!"

In front of them, is a tall and massive man with a heavily muscular figure, distinguished by his bald head.

"Jura-san…" Lyon calls.

"Jura?" Erza repeats.

"He's the ace of Lamia Scale… Rockiron Jura." Hibiki says.

"Who?" Natsu asks.

"He's one of the 10 Great Wizard Saints!" Happy replies.

"Even I've heard his name before…" Lucy says.

"The Fairies have ten and Pegasus have four people… But for us, just three is more than enough." Shelly boasts.

"How cruel! Why don't I ever count?" Happy questions.

"With this, three of the guilds have gathered." Jura says. "All that is left are the people from Caitshelter."

"People? I have heard it is only one person." Ichiya corrects.

"One person?" Erza questions.

"They only sent one person for a mission as dangerous as this?" Gray questions.

"Wait… how crazy dangerous is this guy?" Lucy questions with a frightful face.

Just then, they hear a young girl's voice being tripped getting their attention to see a young girl getting up.

"Owwy…" She says as both Koji and Koichi recognize the girl.

"Hey…" Koji says.

"Yeah…" Koichi replies as he nods.

"Um… I'm sorry I'm late. I'm Wendy, from Caitshelter. It's nice to meet everyone!"

"A kid?" Lucy questions in shock.

"A girl!" Lyon exclaims.

"Wendy?" Natsu repeats.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Oracion Seis

"Wait… how crazy dangerous is this guy?" Lucy questions with a frightful face.

Just then, they hear a young girl's voice being tripped getting their attention to see a young girl getting up.

"Owwy…" She says as both Koji and Koichi recognize the girl.

"Hey…" Koji says.

"Yeah…" Koichi replies as he nods.

"Um… I'm sorry I'm late. I'm Wendy, from Cait Shelter. It's nice to meet you all."

"A girl?" Gray and Lyon question.

"A child?" Lucy and Sherry question.

"A little kiddie…?" Ichiya says as Erza puts her feet on his head.

"What a surprise… This little girl is…" Erza trails off.

"Wendy…" Ren starts.

"…Marvel." Eve finishes.

"He~h." Hibiki says and Natsu only blinks.

Jura stares at Wendy for the moment and looks away.

"And now, all four guilds have gathered." Jura says.

"You're just going to continue on?" Gray questions.

"But seriously…" Lyon trails off.

"Sending this one little girl for such a big mission? What is Cait Shelter thinking?" Sherry questions.

"Oh?" A girl's voice says getting their attention. "She's not alone, Miss Too-Much-Makeup."

Everyone look in front of them as Happy is shocked as they see a white cat wearing a pink bow near the end of her tail, a mustard yellow and pink top with a pink bow tie and a pink skirt.

"A cat?" Gray questions.

"Looks like it." Lyon says.

"The same as Happy!" Natsu says.

"It talks!" Lucy says.

"'Too much makeup?' How cruel." Sherry says.

"That's her problem?"

"Carla, you came with me?" Wendy asks.

"Of course! I'd be far too worried with you going alone." Carla says.

"A cat?" Trimens question as they made a pose.

"Delayed reaction?!" Lucy exclaims.

When Carla turns her head at Happy and stares at him causing him to have hearts in his eyes and Carla immediately turns her head away.

Happy then walks towards Lucy and holds her left leg. "Hey, Lucy… Would you give her this fish of mine?"

"Wait, is this love at first sight?" Lucy questions and then puts her hand in front of her mouth. "Now, now… You have to make your move yourself or it won't work." Happy then fidgets his paws together and then moves them down his face. "You l~ike her!"

"You're mimicking me! And you're rolling your tongue 3 times more!"

"U-Um… I can't fight at all… But I can use a lot of magic that can help support you." Wendy says as she looks down. "So… So please don't leave me out!"

"It's because you're always so weak-kneed that people look down at you!" Carla scolds.

"I-I'm sorry…"

"I'm saying not to apologize so quickly!"

"I'm sorry!"

"I apologize. I was a bot taken aback at first, but it wasn't my intention. I'm glad to have you with us, Wendy." Erza tells her.

"It's Erza-san! It's really her, Carla!"

"She's a better woman than I thought she'd be." Carla says and Happy approaches to her.

"Hey… Have you heard of me? I'm Happy, the Necomander!" Happy says causing Carla to turn her head away from her.

"She's all nervous! How cute!"

"Look more like she's blew you off, but whatever." Lucy says.

"You're useless, Lucy. You can't understand a woman's heart."

"Uh… I do happen to be a woman though… Whatever."

"Wendy." Koji calls getting her attention as he and Koichi walk up to her.

"Koji-san! Koichi-san!" Wendy call out.

"Never expected to see you here." Koichi says.

"Yes."

"You two already knew her?" Takuya asks.

"Yeah. We met her during a job." Koichi replies.

"Carla, they're the ones I told you about earlier." Wendy says.

"Oh." Carla says.

"Nice to meet you, Wendy. I'm Izumi and they are Takuya, Tomoki, and Junpei. We're friends with Koji and Koichi."

"It's nice to meet you all." Wendy greets.

"That girl is going to grow into a real babe." Ren says.

"I think she's plenty cute already." Eve says.

"Come this way, little Miss." Hibiki tells her as he put his hand on her back.

"Um…" Wendy speaks.

"Jumpin' the gun?!" Lucy exclaims.

"Looks like Wendy is really shy." Takuya points out.

"She really is." Junpei says.

"How could I describe this girl's parfum? It's not something you smell every day." Ichiya says.

"Have you noticed, Ichiya-dono? Her magical power is something different than ours." Jura says and looks at Erza. "It looks like Erza-dono has also noticed."

Ichiya also looks at Erza who stares at Wendy. "Impressive, as usual."

Over where Wendy and Trimens are, Eve puts a glass of juice on the table in front of Wendy as he and Ren sits next to her.

"Um…" Wendy says.

"Would you like some orange juice?" Eve asks.

"Seriously, you're just too cute." Ren says.

"Please, have a hot towel." Hibiki says giving the towel to her.

"Um… Uh…"

"What is with these men in heat?" Carla questions as she stands on the table.

As Natsu stares at Wendy with his arms crossed, Gray walks behind him noticing him pondering.

"What's the matter, Natsu?" He asks.

"Wendy… I know I've heard that mane before, I think…" Natsu says and closes his eyes to think harder.

"You know the girl?" Gray asks and Natsu turns to him.

"Can you remember for me?" Natsu asks.

"Hell no!"

Natsu then looks back at Wendy as the Trimens asks her questions. Wendy then notices him and smiles at Natsu.

"So, who was it again?" Natsu asks looking back at Gray who has blue lines under his right eye.

"Give me a break here." Gray says.

"You shouldn't go smiling to random guys like that." Carla tells her.

"T-That's not what I was…" Wendy trails off.

As the Trimens continues questions her, sweat bullets coming down from her head and gets faster each question.

"I said, we didn't come here to play around! Clean this up at once!" Ichiya orders.

"Right away, Master!" Trimens replies as they carry the couch and table leaving Wendy standing there.

"They changed what they called him again…" Lucy trails off as she and Gray have lines going down on their faces.

"You almost have to admire their inconsistency…" Gray trails off.

"Now then! As it seems we are all here, I will go ahead and explain the plan." Ichiya says as he makes a pose.

"Is that pose of yours really necessary?" Lucy questions.

"I will start with the place where the Six Wizard Generals, Oracion Seis, are gathering…" Everyone stares at him awaiting who the members of Oracion Seis are. "But first, I will inspect the bathroom's parfum." He says as he walks away.

"Hey, don't go smelling up the toilet!" Gray retorts.

"Excellent, Sensei!" Trimens says.

"They changed again!" Lucy exclaims.

After coming back from the bathroom, Ichiya goes back to where he was and begins to explain.

"The Worth Woodsea spreads out from here to the north. Ancient people sealed an extremely powerful magic spell inside the woodsea. Its name is… Nirvana!"

"Look, we really don't need the posing." Gray says.

"Nirvana?" Natsu and Lucy say.

"What's that?" Takuya questions.

"I have never heard of it." Lyon says.

"What about you, Jura-san?" Sherry asks.

"No. I know not of it." Jura says.

"Have you heard of Nirvana? And do you want a fish?" Happy asks.

"No, thank you." Carla declines.

"It's destructive magic powerful enough for the ancients to seal. That's basically all we know." Ren says.

"We don't know what kind of magic it is." Eve says.

"Destruction magic?" Natsu repeats.

"I don't like the sound of that…" Lucy trails off and Wendy nervously gulps.

"The reason that Oracion Seis has gathered in the woodsea must be to get their hands on Nirvana." Hibiki says.

"And in order for us to stop them…" Ichiya and Trimens makes a pose.

"…we will attack Oracion Seis!" They say.

"And there they go posing again…" Lucy trails off.

"I'm not even going to say anything anymore." Gray says.

"We have 18 on our side. They have 6." Ren says.

"But we can't underestimate them." Eve adds.

"Those six are all incredibly powerful." Hibiki finishes and snaps his fingers, activating his magic.

"Archive?" Jura says.

"That's a rare magic." Lyon adds.

"I've never seen it before." Sherry says and then several screens appear before them.

"These are videos of them we finally obtained recently." Hibiki says. "The wizard who used poisonous snakes, Cobra."

"Ooh, he looks like a real bad guy! Look at these slanted eyes!" Natsu points out.

"Your eyes are the same!" Gray and Lyon retort.

"Thought to use speed magic, like his name implies, Racer."

"I think this is a case of hate at first sight." Gray says.

"I agree." Lyon says.

"He's a wizard that can even wipe out an entire army unit, and will if there's profit in it, Hot Eye of the Heavenly Eye!"

"For profit?" Sherry questions.

"Despicable." Jura says.

"The woman said to peer into your heart, Angel."

"I think I might be naturally weak against someone like that." Lucy says.

"We don't have much information about this guy, but he's called Midnight."

"Midnight? That name doesn't bode well." Erza says.

"Then, the control center for them all, Brain. Each of them holds magical power great enough to destroy an entire guild." Hibiki says

 _"They're…"_ Takuya and Koji thought as they remember the figures in their dream when the screen disappears.

"That's why we'll use our numbers to our advantage." Hibiki finishes.

"Um… I think I might be best if you didn't count me…" Lucy suggests as she trembles.

"I'm also not very good at fighting!" Wendy exclaims.

"Wendy! Stop being so weak!" Carla tells her.

"Hey, what should we do? They aren't counting us!" Happy asks.

"Don't worry! Our plan does not simply involve fighting. All we have to do is finding their base of operations." Ichiya says.

"Their base?" Natsu asks.

"Ah yes… We haven't mentioned it yet." Ren says.

"We conjecture that they have a temporary base somewhere in the woodsea." Eve explains as Hibiki pulls up a map for them.

"If it's possible, I'd want us to get them all into their base." Ichiya says.

"But how?" Gray asks.

"By whacking 'em, duh!" Natsu exclaims as his eyes are blank with shark-like teeth.

"So that means fighting, of course." Lucy says.

"What will we do when they're all there?" Erza questions when Ichiya points upwards.

"We will use our guild's pride and joy, Christina, the Pegasus, and together with it, wipe the base off the face of the planet!" Ichiya exclaims.

"So it's like a magical bomber?" Sherry asks.

"We'd use that kind of thing against people?" Lucy questions.

"That's just how powerful they are!" Jura tells her.

"Right!" Lucy replies as she is freaked out by how serious Jura's voice is.

"Are you ready? If we get in battle, do not fight alone under any circumstances! Make sure to have at least three of us for every one of them we face!"

"Right…" They all reply except Lucy and Wendy.

"This is _so_ dangerous!" Lucy exclaims.

"This is a problem!" Wendy exclaims.

"Please stop sounding so pitiful!" Carla scolds.

Then Natsu punches his flaming fist into his hand. "Okay! I'm all fired up!" He exclaims and immediately runs out of the mansion. "I'll take all six of 'em on at once!" Natsu shouts as he leaves a trail of smoke.

"Wait! Natsu!" Lucy calls out.

"Honestly, I can't believe him…" Erza trails off.

"I know he's impatient, but seriously…"

"I don't think he even listened to the plan." Gray says.

"Because he is Natsu!" Happy says appearing in front of them.

"Come on now…" Ren says as he scratches his head.

"How awful…" Eve says.

"At least open the door!" Hibiki says.

Just them six figures go over them as everyone sees Agnimon and the others chasing after Natsu.

"Leave Natsu to us!" Agnimon shouts.

"Agnimon!" Lucy calls out as they disappear after Natsu.

"We have no choice… Let's go!" Erza says.

"Man, that idiot!" Gray says and Lucy cries before they begin to run.

"Hurry!"

"Right!"

"We can't let Fairy Tail get all the good bits. Let's go, Sherry!" Lyon says before he runs after them.

"Right!" Sherry replies following after him.

"Lyon! Sherry!" Jura calls out

"We're going too!" Ren says as he and the other Trimens run after them.

"Yeah!" Eve replies.

"Angel, huh?" Hibiki says.

Wendy watches them as she stands at the building.

"Come on, hang in there!" Carla tells her.

"Don't worry! I'm with you!" Happy exclaims but Carla begins to drag Wendy to follow the others.

"Wendy, let's go." She says as they leave Happy there.

"Why?! Don't leave me behind!" Happy shouts as he flies towards them.

* * *

~Later~

The alliance is running after Natsu who then sees the forest before him.

"I can see the woodsea!" He exclaims.

Hey, Natsu!" Agnimon calls out.

"Wait, Natsu!" Gray shouts.

"Not a chance!"

"Fool! Don't go running off ahead of us!" Erza yells at him.

"What? Can't stand the thought of me taking the lead?" Natsu questions.

"What?! How dare you, you little…" Erza yells as she glares at Natsu causing him to jump up in fear consequently, jumping over the cliff and falls into the forest.

"Damn, look at him fall." Gray says as he, Erza, and Agnimon look down as the others catch up to them.

"Hasty idiot." Erza says.

"He hasn't changed much, has he?" Sherry asks.

"When I think that I once fought with him, it's really quite complicated." Lyon says.

"That's love yet again!"

"Um, no, it isn't." Gray retorts.

"Wait! You all run too fast! Whatever happened to ladies first?" Lucy shouts as she cries.

"Should I give you a princess carry?" Hibiki asks.

"I'll hold your hand!" Eve says.

"Stay by my side." Ren says.

"Shut up!" Lucy retorts.

"Wendy, stop dilly-dallying!" Carla tells her.

"But…" Wendy trails off.

"I'm doing my best too!" Happy shouts at them and Fairymon flies near them.

"Do you need a lift?" She asks.

They all continue running as they enter the forest with Natsu in front with a lump on his head from the fall.

"Oww… Anyway, this place smells weird." Natsu says.

"What the heck…?" Agnimon says.

"Wolfmon." Löwemon calls.

"Yeah." He replies.

"Have you noticed?" Erza asks.

"Yeah. I don't really get it, but there's something odd in the air." Gray replies.

"Even we can tell something is odd." Blitzmon says as he flies above them as he holds Chakmon.

"Don't let your guard down, Sherry!" Lyon tells her.

"Right!" She replies.

"What took you so long, people?" Natsu questions as they end up a large opening of the forest.

"You must have a durable body to go along with that think skull of yours…" Gray retorts when a shadow covers them causing Natsu to look up and Gray crashes into him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Natsu questions as he and Gray get each other faces.

"Don't just stop like that!"

"Look!" Erza exclaims as she pushes Natsu's and Gray's head away from each other and looks up.

"Lyon-sama!" Sherry calls.

"Yes…" He replies as the Blue Pegasus' magical bomber, Christina flies over them.

"The magical bomber, Christina!" Erza says in awe.

"Whoa!" Natsu says.

"That's the Pegasus I've heard about?" Gray asks as the others also looks up at the magical bomber.

"Wow…" Lucy says.

"It sure is big…" Happy says.

"That gives me some hope." Carla says.

"Okay! Let's split up and search for their base." Erza suggests.

"What are you talking about?" Natsu asks.

"You're useless…" Gray remarks when suddenly the Christina explodes.

"What happened to Christina?" Hibiki questions and several more explosions occur on the magical bomber.

"Oh no…" Wendy trails off.

Then the Christina fall out of the sky and explodes when it crash lands on the ground as everyone watch this in shock.

"What happened?" Lyon questions.

Just then, Natsu begins to sniff and gets serious.

"Hey…" Natsu calls.

"Yeah… Somebody's coming! Watch out!" Gray shouts as everyone gets ready to fight when Wendy immediately hides behind a rock.

"Wendy!" Carla calls out.

Through the smoke, six people walk through it and stop their tracks as the alliance looks at them.

"They're…" Lucy trails off

"Oracion Seis!" Agnimon exclaims.

Hmph. The maggots have swarmed…" Brain says.

"We saw through your plans." Angel says.

"We already got Jura and Ichiya!" The spirit on Angel's left says.

"How do you like that?" The spirit on her right says.

"What?!" Lyon questions.

"Impossible!" Hibiki exclaims and Cobra smirks.

"You're trembling… I can hear it." Cobra says.

"We should hurry up with our work." Racer says as he points his finger upwards and then the alliance. "But you are getting in our way."

"Money makes people stronger, yes! Let me tell you something nice. Money is everything in this world, and…"

"Hot Eye, shut up!" Cobra and Racer cuts him off.

Lucy turns to Midnight who is sleeping on a flying carpet and sweat drops at the sight. "I think one of them is asleep…"

"I didn't expect them to show themselves to us." Erza says.

"Hey." Natsu says as he cracks his knuckles.

"Yeah." Gray replies and Agnimon stares at them.

Cobra then grins as he stares at them. "I can hear you…"

"Now we don't have to go find you!" Natsu and Gray exclaim as they and Agnimon charge at the Oracion Seis.

"Do it." Brain orders.

"Okay." Racer replies and quickly gets behind the three as he uses his speed magic and kicks them. "Motor!"

"Natsu, Gray!" Two Lucys shout causing them to turn each other but one of them attacks the real Lucy with the wipe.

"Idiot!" She says.

"What the… Why am I…" Lucy exclaims.

"Brezzo Petalo!" Fairymon shouts.

"Frozen Wind!" Chakmon shouts and both attacks combine each other and aim for the second Lucy but she dodges it and uses the whip to attack them.

"Sherry!" Lyon calls as he and Sherry run towards them.

"Right!"

"I'm coming too!" Blitzmon says

Hot Eye has his eyes closed with his two fingers below each of them and suddenly opening them as his eyes glow orange.

"I saw that, yes!" He exclaims as he ground becomes mud consequently, both Lyon and Sherry to fall into. "Even without love, as long as you have money, yes!" He says as the ground begins to envelop them and Blitzmon.

"What's is this? The ground is…" Lyon trails off.

"Love is more important!" Sherry shouts. "Lyon-sama!"

"I'll take Angel!" Hibiki says as the Trimens runs towards their enemies.

"No fair!" Eve exclaims.

"I'll take the brains!" Ren says when Racer attacks him.

"Ren!" Eve shouts when Racer kicks him.

"Eve, Ren!" Hibiki calls out as he stops running and looks back as Racer kicks him.

 _"So fast…"_ Hibiki thought. _"He's so fast, I can't see!"_

All three of them collapse to the ground as Racer appears behind them.

"Fast is good." Racer states when he spots Wolfmon and Löwemon charging towards him with their weapons in their hand.

"Then try us!" Wolfmon shouts as he attack him but, Racer disappears in front of him and reappears behind both of them before he kicks them.

"Requip!" Erza exclaims as she leaps above Cobra and changing her armor into her Heaven Wheel armor.

"I can hear you." Cobra says.

"Dance, my blades!" Erza shouts and her swords immediately flies at him, but Cobra easily avoids the swords as they stab into the ground.

"What? He read and dodged that many swords?" Erza questions when Racer appears behind her which Erza sees this and blocks him with her swords.

Natsu gets up and rubs his mouth with his wrist. "Damn it…" He says and sees Midnight still sleeping. "You! Why are you sleeping, you bastard?!"

"Requip! Soaring Armor!" Erza shouts and begins swing her swords at Racer who dodges each swing.

"Ooh, you're quick! Fast is good!" Racer shouts.

"But I can hear it, Titania…" Cobra says and kicks her. "Your next move that is!"

 _"I knew it, he's predicting me…"_ Erza thought.

"Erza!" Agnimon shouts as she lands on the ground with Agnimon standing next to her.

"Predicting? No…" Cobra says. "I told you, I can hear you."

"Wake up, you!" Natsu shouts as he attack Midnight with his Fire Dragon's Roar, but the spell goes around him. "What was that just now? My magic didn't work?"

"Stop it." Racer says as he appears behind him and begins to attack Natsu like a storm. "Midnight's really scary when he wakes up."

 **"Ice Make…"** Gray trails off as he about to use his magic when Angel's familiars transforms into himself causing him to be surprised.

 **"Lance!"** The second Gray shouts as he uses the Ice Make magic at the original.

 **"Ice Make…"**

 **"Doll Attack…**

"Mjölnir…"

 **"Eagle!"**

 **"Mud Doll!"**

"Thunder!"

Hot Eye points both of his fingers at them when a magic circle appears.

"Money is more powerful than love, yes!" He says as the ground envelops their attacks and hits the three of them.

Erza and Agnimon tries to hit Cobra with their attacks, but Cobra manages to dodge them and then he stops them with his hand and arm.

"I can hear your movements… Your breathing… The contraction and expansion of your muscles… Your very thoughts, even…" Cobra then looks at Erza's eyes and suddenly widens his causing them to separate. "I see… You're also…"

"Now!" Agnimon shouts.

"You're open!" Erza shouts as she and Agnimon charge at him, but the ground below them erupts hitting them.

"I saw it, yes!" Hot Eyes says as he is the one that made the ground to erupt.

"Cobra, what are you waiting for?" Racer shouts.

"Cubelios!" Cobra calls as the purple snake flies towards Erza as Agnimon sees this.

"Watch out, Erza!" He shouts as he pushes Erza away and the snake bites Agnimon on the right shoulder.

"Agnimon!" Erza calls out and the snake throws him at Erza causing both of them to fall to the ground.

"Cubelios' poison doesn't take effect immediately. It lets you live for a while in pain!" Cobra tells them.

All over the ground all the Alliance are down with the Oracion Seis looks down at them as they glare at them.

"Trash, you should all vanish from this earth." Brain says and points his staff at them when a purple magic circle appears and green aura seems to be sucking into it.

"What is that magical power?" Sherry questions.

"The atmosphere is trembling!" Hibiki says.

"This is bad…" Ren says.

Brain lifts his staff as more aura is being absorb.

"Dark Rondo!" Brain says when he notices Wendy who is still hiding behind the rock with Carla and Happy in front of her and abruptly stops the spell.

"What's the matter, Brain?" Racer asks.

"Why did you stop the spell?" Cobra questions.

"Wendy!" Brain silently calls as Wendy looks at him with tears on her eyes.


End file.
